Save Me Big Time Rush
by MrsHoranLoverBTR
Summary: Katie has been a victim of Bullying for 6 month. What happens when Carlos find her in the park beaten up. Does Katie ever tell him or even the guys? Does Jessie and her gang get away with it? Rated - T for language and such. Any typos or spelling mistakes sorry; not that amazing in English
1. Chapter 1

**Katie P.O.V**

Me and Mom walked into the apartment and mom set her bag on the kitchen counter.

"See I told you the braces wasn't bad"

"Katie got braces?" Four loud voices said

I nodded my head. I didn't want my brothers to see my braces! I look like a twat! Now the bullying will do on more at school. Yes I'm a victim. It's been happening for over 6 months. No one can know or it will turn worst.

"I've got homework to do, I'll be in my room" I whispered

I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and locked the door.

"Ugghh! Now I look even uglier than before! I've even put on some more weight! Why can't I be pretty?" I screamed, starring at my mirror.

My phone started to go off. It was a text, probably but Jessie or one of the other bullies.

**_Hey fat bitch – you missed school today so you missed your punishment._**

**_Meet me in palm woods park in 5 minutes or else!_**

I guess I've got to meet her. I don't want anything else to happen.

"Hey baby sis, where are you going?" My big bro ask

"Just going to Jessie house… to urmm… do our History project." I said with a fake smile

"Ok bring your phone with you as it going to get dark soon"

And with that I walked out of the door, to the park, waiting for my torture to happened

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V**

Why would Katie want to go and meet this girl called Jessie at the park at 5 in the evening? Hmm... I never heard of this Jessie girl as well. Katie ever really talks about her friends. Wait she **Never **talked about her friends...  
then it hit me!

"CARLOS!" I Shouted

"hmm... what?" he said

"Katie gone out with this girl called Jessie to do a project. She left around 5 minutes ago. Can you check where is has gone because i think she isn't going to her house."

"Sure I'll text you"

* * *

**Katie's P.O.V**

****"Guys look who it is. The fat ugly katie." Jessie said

"It looks like she ate a cow by the looks of it... look at that stomach!" Jodie pinched my tummy

"Hey , let me help you" Riley said, slapping my face really hard

I just want to die! i thought to myself

"Riley! Jodie! Grab her arms! Let me finish her off" Jessie evil smiled

Then everything went black...


	2. Chapter 2

**Katie P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes to see I was on my bed. How could I be on my bed if I was last in the park? I looked around my surroundings and knew I was safe. Someone must have found me and took me home. Then there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" my dry voice said ever so soft

Carlos opened the door and closed it softy and came and sat on my bed.

"Katie…" He mumbled, "What happened? I went out looking for you because it was getting dark and you didn't answer you phone. But I found you on the ground, knocked out"

I collapsed into his arms and started crying. Carlos wrapped his arms around me tight, telling me comforting words.

"Carlos, I never had a project to do with anyone…" I spoke

"Then where were you going?" he asked worried

"To get beaten up by my bullies… it's been happening for 6 months. I never told anyone because they said they will do something worst. But I can't take it no more!"

"Katie? Why didn't you tell us? I'm not mad at you, but I'm glad you did say something. We need to sort this out. Why don't I bring some corndogs and popcorns and we can watch any movie you want." Carlos smiled, "I'll be right back with the food"

He got off my bed and went downstairs. I'm so glad I told someone. I feel much better. Like the whole world came off my shoulders. The main thing is going to be sorted out and Carlos wasn't mad, but how will do others think of it?

Carlos came back with the food and something else… Kendall, James and Logan. They all look beyond pissed but they all ran to me and gave me a huge hug!

"Baby sis, everything is going to be ok. Those bullies have nothing else to do with their lives so they bully beautiful kids, like you." Kendall said

"Thanks Kendall" I said, giving him a hug

Carlos put the movie in and it started to play. Guess what movie it was… something about unicorns. I know he is random but I love him anyway.

Sooner or later I started to slowly drift to sleep…

**Kendall P.O.V**

"Shh… guys! Katie asleep, what should we do about these Bullies?" I whispered

You see, I knew there was something fishy about this 'whole project' thing. That's why I sent Carlos to spy on her. The only friend I know and heard of that is Katie's is Tyler. But why would anyone bully my baby sister? I mean look at her, she perfect. They might just be Big Time Haters; however that's no reason to bully her!

"We should tell the school, they could do something?" James asked

"But they might not believe us as they don't have any evident" Logan butted in

"Her eye! It's black. So we can say that? And Carlos did you see anyone?" I said

Carlos rubbed his chin

"Well there was a girl. She had curly blonde hair; her eye colour was blue or brown. She was wearing Blue toms, black leggings and I think a blue hoodie" he said, "And there was another voice that said, Hurry up Riley and that it"

"Let's report this to the head. As I knew what the girl was wearing and her name. Hopefully she can do something. We can do it torromow morning on our day off. And one of us can take Katie to school and pick her up so nothing happens?" I say

"I'll take Kit Kat to school and pick her up if you want?" James suggested

"So they got that part sorted. So let's hope torromow is a good day for Katie. Plus any of you lot got the time?" Logan asked

We all shrugged and looked around the room and check if there was a clock.

"It's 10:45 guys" Carlos said.

"Did you randomly guess that?" I said

"Nope there's an alarm clock on Katie desk" He replied, "I'm off to bed, night guys, good night super Katie, even though she is asleep."

All of the boys walked out the room.

"Good night baby sis, everything is going to be ok" I whispered

I kissed her forehead and turned off the light and closed the door quietly. I entered my bedroom and changed my clothes. I jumped on my bed, and within 2 minutes, I was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Firstly this chapter is going to be short but chapter 4 will be coming out in the Morning as I'm writing it while you're reading this. ALSO everyone go and follow** briorca18 **she gave me the idea of this chapter which is why I love this one! So enjoy: D

**Katie's P.O.V**

I woke up at some random time at night and saw all of the boys went to bed.

They left the TV on thought. I hoped out of bed and turn off the TV.

"Why am I still in my clothes? I need to change into pyjamas" I whispered to myself.

I tip-toed to my draw and took out my moustache pyjamas and quickly changed. After changing I went back in my bed and went to sleep. The dream was pretty sweet until it turned into a nightmare…

"_Katie, wake up! Time to get to school hunny. Or you will be late." Mom said_

"_I'm just doing my hair mum." I said, brushing it out._

_I checked the time on my iPhone, 8:10am! I have 20 minutes to get to school or I get detention. I ran downstairs, picked up my bag and ran out the palmwoods to get to school._

_- 10:30 am; break –_

_I opened my locker to see a bunch of notes from people. All of them 100% rude but one stood out._

_Turn to you left 90 degrees_

_That was strange but I did do what it said though._

"_Hello Katie. See that you got my note!" Tyler said_

"_Tyler what is with the notes and everything? You are meant to my friend!" I shouted_

"_I lied. To get all of your dirty secrets and to do some last thing to you" he mumbled_

"_Which is?" I asked_

_He pulled out a gun. I was in shocked! Who could a 13 year old get a gun and not get caught by anyone yet?_

"_This is Jessie wish. And I'm here to make it come true. Goodbye Katie Knight…" he pulled the trigger._

_It aimed right in the heart. Everyone crowded, even teachers and laughed. My heart stopped pumping; black dots covered my vision…_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In the last chapter, Katie's dream was in italic. No she did not die to anyone who thought she did.**

**Recap: **_This is Jessie wish. And I'm here to make it come true. Goodbye Katie Knight…" he pulled the trigger._

_It aimed right in the heart. Everyone crowded, even teachers and laughed. My heart stopped pumping; black dots covered my vision…_

**Katie's P.O.V**

I felt someone shaking me. Am I getting kidnapped? I started to scream. I heard a familiar voice say something.

"Baby sis, wake up. Wake up please! You're scaring me." Kendall pleaded

I opened my eyes and touched my forehead. I was sweating and I think over-burning. I also felt dried stain eyes along my cheek.

"Kenny…" I whispered

"Katie, it's okay. I'm here now. It was a just a nightmare, nothing will happened." He pulled me on his lap and hugged me.

I'm with my big brother now and I know I'm safe. But what about something like what happened in my nightmare, turns out to be true.

**Logan's **

I heard some screaming and I started to get worried. I look at Kendall bunk, and he was not in there. **(A/N: I don't know the sleeping armaments so Mama Knight and Katie have their own room, Kendall & Logan share and James & Carlos share)** I got out of my bed and tip-toed to Katie's from as the screaming was coming from there. I opened her house to see her light was on and Kendall had her on his lap. I think she was crying or something. She must have a nightmare. But it's rare for Katie to have one as I remember the last time she had one was when she was four and she went to watch a scary movie with us. I walked to the edge on her bed and sat down.

"Hey Katie, what's wrong?" I asked

"She had a nightmare but I don't know what it was about. Baby sis, what was your nightmare about?" Kendall said

Katie rubbed her eyes.

"It was at school and at break I went to my locker and got a note from Tyler to turn left 90 degrees. He wasn't really my friend and he told me just to pretend to, to get all of my secrets. He pulled out a gun and said it was Jessie wish. He shot me in the heart and everyone in the school laughed. Even the teachers." She told us

Katie started crying again in Kendall shirt. I felt sorry for her. These people who bully her have been making her have nightmares about her getting shot! That's really rough.

"Katnap, Do you want to sleep in our bedroom tonight?" I asked

Katie nodded.

"Thanks Logie, but can I sleep in Kenny's bed please?" She pleaded

"Sure baby sis" Kendall said, picking her up.

Kendall and Katie left and I quickly turned off Katie light and went to my bedroom.

I went on my bunk and went to sleep. Hoping everything is ok for Katie.

**Kendall P.O.V**

I plopped Katie on my bed and put the covers over her.

"Kendall, why aren't you sleeping on your bed?" Katie asked

"Because I want you to sleep well" I said

She frowned.

"Please Kenny, can you sleep with me? I'm scared" She pleaded

I walked over to my bed and went under the covers with her.

"Goodnight baby sis. Love you" I said, kissing her forehead

"Goodnight big bro, Love you too" she said.

I watched her fall asleep. I didn't want to go to sleep knowing she wasn't sleeping alright. After round 10 minutes she was fast asleep. My eyes started to close and before I knew it, I was in a deep slumber.


	5. Author's Note :D

**A/N:** Sorry for the author note but ALL of you need to follow and read **briorca18**. She helped me with chapter 3 which I believe was totally awesome! And she also gave me another idea for chapter 5 which will be coming out later. PLUS; she is helping me with Save Me Big Time Rush so some of the work will be hers. And the story will be so more interesting

What did you guys think of Chapter 4? Make sure you favourite this story and tell your friends. Also send me some reviews! I love to hear what **YOU **think of the story. Also if there is something I need to improve, I like to hear that too. To make my story improve. Thanks guys :D


	6. Chapter 5

**James P.O.V**

It was around 6am when I woke up. Today is when we hopefully get this bullying deal with. I went downstairs and decided to make breakfast for everyone. Maybe French toast with egg on the side? I plopped the toast in the toaster and went to get change and comb my hair quickly.

**Kendall P.O.V**

I woke up to see Katie asleep. I quite worried for her. What about if they are rude to her again? Plus she is in all of their classes so there is so escape for her. Should I let her have had the day off? No, school is too important and I would probably get a lecture from Logan.

"Baby sis, wake up." I shook her lightly.

"Mmm… Kenny?"

"Get ready Katie, you have school today" I said

"Oh ok." She frowned, peeling the covers of her small body and walking into her bedroom.

I got changed and went downstairs to wait for breakfast.

**Katie P.O.V**

I was hoping Kendall would let me have the day off but I guess not. Plus James is dropping me into school. I had an idea to bunk school. I can't take the pain of Riley, Jodie and Jessie. I wish Tyler went into school. I'm going to bunk school today, when James drops me, he will probably watch me but I will walk into school and wait for his car to turn. When he is out of side, I quickly run off. But the school might call Mom so I will call the school and say that I'm sick. Everything should work out.

I took a shower and changed into my Red jeans, White converses and my micky mouse top. I might be 15 but I still like to wear kids clothes.

I combed out my hair and call the school on my phone and tried my fake my Mom's Voice

"Hello this is Katie Knight mother. Katie had a high temperature last night and is too sick to come to school. Yes I understand. She will be back in torromow hopefully, If not I will call you again. Thank you. Goodbye" I hung up the phone.

They believed me. Ha, they must be dumb but what could I say? I'm just an amazing actress. A knock came to my door.

"Come in" I said

"Here's you breakfast Katie. James cooked it" Logan said

"Tell Jamie I said thanks Logie" I said, fake smiling

Logan hand me my food and left. I ate most of the food and it was amazing! I brang my left overs downstairs to the kitchen and I didn't see James in the way.

"Oh my god! James I'm so sorry! I never saw you!" I said

Logan, Carlos and Kendall started cracking up laughing. James looks beyond pissed. Look what I've done. I quickly ran to my room and locked it. I put my head in my pillow and cried. Today has already turned into a bad day and I haven't even seen Jessie.

A few minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"Go Away!" I mumbled into my pillow

"Kit Kat its Logie just let me in" he pleaded

I walked to my door and unlocked it. Logan opened it and closed it. And picked me up. He walked to my bed and put me on his lap.

"Kit Kat. Please don't cry. It was an accident. James understands. James doesn't care but he wants know why you are crying." Logan said

"I just feel like I'm different to everything and everyone. Everyone hates me. Jessie was right. I might as well die." I said

"Katie! Don't you dare say that again! Me, James, Kendall, Carlos and Mom love you! A lot of the rushers do as well. You just don't see it yet. Don't let them girls get to you. They are jealous that everyone loves me and not many people love them! Just listen Katie, don't ever and I mean never say the 'D' word to me please?"

"I won't Logie. Can we just go to school now? I might as well get it over and done with." I sighed

"Hop on my back, but make sure you have your school bag and phone" Logan said, crouching.

I put my bag on my bag and hopped on. We all walked to the parking lot and went to 2 different cars. James and me in one, Kendall, Carlos and Logan in the other.

James dropped me off to school and I locked back and gave him a sad smile. I asked Logan to leave early because if I walked into the school I could still can leave until 8:20 because we have to be at our lockers yet. I waved at him and slowly walked in to school. I count for 10 seconds in my head and James should be gone.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" I whispered to myself. I turned around. He was gone. SCORE! I walked out of school again and wondered off around the town. Thinking of what to do for 6 and a half hours…


	7. Chapter 6

**Katie's P.O.V**

I started to wonder around town. I had nothing to do. Well the main thing is I'm away from Jessie, Riley and Jodie. But what if I get caught by the police or my Mom? Hopefully not. I brang about $125 with me. Plus it's my own money I've been saving on to buy the guys gifts and also some new shoes. But if I don't have enough money, I will just get the guys stuff. I do know them big time as they helped me with a lot of stuff recently. I walked to the mall and entered into the TOM's store

"Hello young lady, how may I help you today?" A woman asked in around her late 20's

"I'm here to buy some shoes in size 6 please" I said

"What type of shoes, sweetheart?"

"Classical Toms please" I said

"Okay, we have some Red, Pink, White, Black, Grey and Brown. Which colour should you like?"

"Black please? How much are they?" I asked

"$38 please?" she said. I gave her the money and she gave me a bag with my toms in it.

To sneak out of school – Check

Buy myself new shoes – Check

Buy they guys something –

**NOT GET CAUGHT** –

2 out of 4 things on my checklist are done! Now I need to buy the guys something. What should I get them? I started walking around the mall and spot the BEST place to get them their gifts. Hockey sticks with their names on it. I walked in the store and asked for 4 hockey sticks to be delivered at 2J Palmwoods at around five. The guy said it would be around $60 but I brought them. I only have one thing left on my checklist

To sneak out of school – Check

Buy myself new shoes – Check

Buy they guys something – Check

**NOT GET CAUGHT** –

After that I left the Mall and went to get some ice cream.

**Logan's P.O.V**

I was on my way to the school because I had this meeting with a family about tutoring their kid. I went past the ice cream store and I swear I just saw Katie. But she would be at school. I walked into the ice cream store and it was Katie!

"Katie Knight?!" I shouted

"Logie?" Katie dropped her ice cream

"Katie, come with me… NOW!" I said

Katie did what she was told and followed me outside.

"What! Why are you not in school Katie?" I asked

Katie looked down. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Katnap…" I softened, "Why did you … bunk school? Learning is really important you know?"

Katie took a deep breath then spoke

"I wanted to bunk school to get away from the bullies. I know they were going to hit me so I didn't go. I also lied and pretended to get Mom to call the school so they don't call any of you or Mom. I'm so sorry Logan…"

She burst into tears. I pulled her into a hug. I'm really worried for her. I don't want her to do worst stuff to herself. I wouldn't live if she did something that bad.

"Katie, take my hand. You are coming school with me. I will explain to my head. She is really nice and she will let you stay." I told her, "Everything is going to be alright."

She took my hand and we walked to my school. But there is one more thing… Will everything be alright?


	8. Chapter 7

**Katie's P.O.V**

Well I got busted. I knew it was happened, but Logan looked annoyed but he softened. How is Kendall going to act? I'm so **D.E.A.D**

1. To sneak out of school – Check

2. Buy myself new shoes – Check

3. Buy they guys something** – **Check

4.** NOT GET CAUGHT – **X Busted X

**Logan's P.O.V**

Me and Katie have been waiting in the reception for around 10 minutes until a lady called my name.

"Logan Mitchell?" An office worker said.

I stood up, still holding Katie's hand. We walked into my principle office and had a talk.

"So Kendall Knight sister bunked school?" She said

"Yeah, that's why I was wondering if she can stay in class with us for a couple of days? Just give her easy work."

"Okay Logan. But may I have a word with Katie alone?" My principle asked.

I left the room and waited for Katie in the reception.

**Katie's P.O.V**

I stood there awkwardly. How could I have been so stupid.

"You know why don't we just forget about this whole thing and I will be on my way?"

The principle didn't even blink. I took that as a yes and made my way outside when she grabbed my arm.

"Look Ms Mitchell"

"It's Katie Knight" I corrected her

She looked confused but shook it off and continued talking.

"I have heard a lot of reasons for somebody to skip school but this is the cruellest one yet! I mean honestly you pretend to be bullied just to skip?"

"Well actuallu-" I couldn't even get a word in before she started up again.

"You know what fine! We'll play it your way. You have one week here before I get others involved, understood?"

I nodded my head. Yes I understood, I understood completely. She didn't even believe not even one bit. Maybe to her I'm a tiny 13 years old.

"So we have a deal?" She asked

I nodded my hand and stuck out her hand to shake. I look at her with as much disgust as I could muster before roughly shoving past her leaving her hand in the air unshaken. I slammed the door behind me and strode over to Logan.

"Is everything ok, what happened?" he asked worried

I looked at the ground before grabbing his hand again. I decided not to tell him.

"No it went fine. She was just giving me some rules I had to follow." I mumbled

"Oh ok. Well come on, I have homeroom now with Kendall"

I gulped and slowed my pace a bit.

"Um hey on second thoughts I'd like to go back to my school now." I said

"Sorry Katie. My school has already gone through the process. You're stuck with me now"

I knew that but the bullies seemed easier to face at the moment. The one thing that I hated the most in the world was Kendall' disappointed face.

"Alright, you lead" I said

Kendall Here I come…

WASN'T THAT AWESOME!? It was because briorca18 wrote that chapter. Well, all of Katie's P.O.V. I wanted to leave you guys on a cliff hanner because I'm so mean heehee! Chapter 8 will be up torromow (If you live in London it's just gone past 10:30 at night)

© briorca18 & MrsHoranLover1D


	9. Chapter 8

**Logan P.O.V**

I wasn't sure how I was going to do this all. I knew was that the reception had called my teacher and let her know what was going on.

"Katie, um stay here. I'm going to get Kendall out here so I can talk to him alright?"

Katie nodded her head. I took a deep breath and walked into my class.

"Um, Ms Millar, Can I talk to Kendall? I can't open my locker."

Ms Millar looked at me strangely and I knew what she was thinking about. As I was the one who usually helped the other boys open lockers but I was pressured and it was all I could think of.

"Kendall, you are needed outside. Make sure you come back after." She demised him from class

Kendall walked out of class and shut the door behind him.

"Logan what is wro- Katie?" His eyes widened

"Yeah about that… Katie skipped school to get away from her bullies. And by the looks of it, It seems she went shopping."

**Katie P.O.V**

I wish I never skipped school. I wish I never got caught. I wish I was never bullied. I wish I was DEAD! Yes I said it. I wish I was dead! Everything in my life is just shit. Everyone but my family hates me. Even that head doesn't even know me and she goes and threatens me. And she thought I was faking? How dare she! I should have shown the text's to prove it. Now I have a strange feeling the guys won't believe me. I want to go to sleep and never wake up again…

"Katie you what!?" Kendall shouted

I ran off. I didn't know where I just ran and ran and ran around the school. I saw the girl's toilet sign and ran into there. I locked myself into a stall and cried.

I been in the toilets for at least an hour and a half. I've been texting none stop.

To ; Big Sis

From ; Big Bro

Katie, where are you? I don't care if you're at home or anything. I just want my baby sis to be alright. Please reply xxxxxxxxxxxx

To; Kit Kat

From; Logie

Kit Kat. Please tell me your safe. Come back please :( xx

I walked out of the stall and look at the mirror. I looked so ugly it was unbelievable! A random girl walked in and stared at me.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked worried

I shook my head, "I've got this annoying headache." I said, rubbing my temple.

She took something out of her bag. It was advil.

"Here use this. It should help. And girl please stop crying..." She gave me the whole bottle.

I'm going to do something. That everyone wants me to do. I ran into a stall and locked it. I got a bottle of water and check my phone.

"OMG! You're Katie Knight! Please Katie. Don't do this. I need to get help right now!" She panic

Kendall P.O.V

A girl was running down the hallway mad. Then she stopped in front of me.

"Katie. Bathroom. Close to death" she panicked.

My eyes widened. My baby siste, is trying to kill herself. I ran to the bathroom. I didn't care if any girl or teacher screamed at me. I'm saving my baby sister. SHE CAN'T DIE!

"Katie!" I screamed.

There was only one stall locked. I guessed Katie was in there. I kicked down the door. And took the pill out of my sister's hand and put them down the sink. I grabbed my sister and pulled her into a hug. I was probably crying more than her.

**Logan's P.O.V**

I followed Kendall and stopped outside the bathroom. Do I go in or not? Forget it my Katie was in there! I pushed the door open ran to her side.

"Katie! What happened? Are you hurt?" I panic.

I checked her body once all visible parts were checked; I started to lift her shirt. (A/N: Not in that type of way!)

"Hey stop it!" Katie cried and hit my hand away.

"What happened? Where did you hurt yourself? What did you use?"

Kendall reached out and grabbed me

"It was Advil" he hastily wiped the tears off his face and put the bottle in my hand.

"How many did you take? Katie tell me how many did you eat!"

"None, I had none!" Katie screamed at me and tried to squirm from Kendall's grasp but he held her tighter and turned her head into his shoulder letting her cry.

I couldn't stand to see her like this I just wanted her to be all right. "Kendall come on let's go."

**James'** **P.O.V**

Carlos and I sat at our desks at the front row answering algebra questions when Kendall appeared at the door holding somebody in his arm. I looked at him confused then the girl in his arms turned and looked at me. KATIE? I hit Carlos in the arm to get his attention.

"Ow! Dude what was that for?" He complained

"Oh stop being such a wuss and look." I pointed

Carlos looked over my shoulder and gasped once he saw Katie.

"Boys, is everything ok?" Sir asked.

Carlos and I didn't even bother replying instead we both jumped up and ran to the door.

**Kendall's P.O.V**

Carlos and James came rushing out of the classroom demanding to know what was going on. I readjusted Katie in my arms and together me and Logan filled them in on what had happened.

**Katie's P.O.V **

It didn't take long for James and Carlos to go from confused to angry to hurt then back to confused but before they even had a chance to do anything or say something the bell rang symbolizing the start of Lunch.

"I'm going to the bathroom to get cleaned up." I hoped down from Kendall's arms and went off to the bathroom but I barely got anywhere before Kendall grabbed my hand and walked me to the bathroom.

"Thanks for walking me Kendall but I think I got it from here." I said

Kendall folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Last time we let you. You did, you know" he explained

"Dude its lunch! Girls are going to be in there and I don't think you want to be in there."

Kendall grabbed my shoulder and pushed me into the **BOYS** washroom.

"Fine have it your way."

I was shocked I covered my eyes and let Kendall lead me to the sink. Many boys gave me strange looks and my cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Dude is that a chick?" Kendall snapped around and faced the guy who had just spoken.

"Eyes front that's my sister hank."

Hank followed us out of the bathroom and stood right behind me in the cafeteria line. I reached for the trays when he breathed down my neck.

"Gorgeous you have a phone call the number is from heaven and they want to when you plan to come home." I winced and turned to look at him and shook my head in disgust.

"You have issues." I said.

I turned back around and let him keep muttering pick-up lines in my ear those were easy to ignore. But then I felt him tap my butt and squeeze it.

**He. Was. So. Dead.** I turned around and hit him hard across the face. Silence. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped and stared. Now I was the one who was going to be dead as hank raised his Fist and looked at me, with pure anger in his eyes…

* * *

A/N: You never guess what didn't you? And sorry for the long wait. I wrote around 1,332 words so hope your happy. And of course I didn't write this alone. Everyone thanks Brionca18 for helping me as well. Well its 1:10am here in London and I'm wide awake! Happy New Year Rushers and everyone!


	10. Chapter 9

I stood there shocked. Was he going to beat me up? A guy? Beating up a girl? He deserved it. I'm 13 and he is how old? Touching me in that way is nothing but disgusting! His fist started to reach my face before I was pulled out of the way from Carlos and James jumped in my place and punched him. Then a big fight started and everyone crowded around. Someone push me into the window and I felt something drop from my nose. I put my hand next to my nose. It will blood. I need to find one of the boys to show me to the nurse.

"Katie!" Someone called my name.

I searched the room to see if I saw anyone. I saw Carlos walking to me and crouching down.

"Hey, what happened?" he said in a serious tone.

He picked up my head with two fingers and scanned my nose.

"Who did this happen?"

"Well when you moved me out of the way, a bunch of people pushed in front to see the fight and I ended up going into a window." I said

Carlos eyes widened.

"Don't worry; I don't have any glass on me."

"Text you brother quickly and tell him, you have gone to the school nurse with me." He said.

To; Big Bro

From; Baby Sis

Don't worry about me. I'm with Carlos and we will be at the school nurse. Love you xxxxxxx

I sent the text and Carlos carried me to the nurse. I didn't like this at all. I don't really care about this nose at all. I care if James is ok. He didn't need to beat him up. I could have taken the pain. Now I feel really bad.

**Kendall's P.O.V**

"Dude, have you seen Katie?" I asked Logan.

I'm getting a bit worried. I can't find her anywhere. I started to have a panic attack. I checked my phone to see if anyone texted me if they see Katie. I only had one text. Which was from Katie. Oh thank god.

From; Baby Sis

To; Big Bro

Don't worry about me. I'm with Carlos and we will be at the school nurse. Love you xxxxxxx

She with Carlos so someone safe. Wait… WHAT! The school nurse. I read the text around 20 times to make sure she did say school nurse. Which she did. I showed Logan the text and he was shocked as me. What might have happen? Maybe she did something in the bathroom? Me and Logan ran to the school nurse to see what was wrong.

**James' P.O.V**

I was beating the crap out of Hank. Until I saw a teacher in the corner of my eye. I quickly stopped and Hank jumped on me. Ha ha! He so jump. He going to get so told off.

"Hank!" My English teacher screamed

"F**k off! Let me finish off him" he said back, not noticing who he is talking too.

"Hank! Principle office… NOW!" Ms Jones screamed

Everything went silent. Hank got off me and walked to the office. I stood up and brushed off the dirt of me. Everyone left. Talking about how awesome the fight was. I checked my phone I saw an text from Carlos.

From; Carlos

To; James

Get to the nurse office right now!

Something must be up. I ran to the nurse office to see what's going on.

**Carlos' P.O.V**

"So Carlos, why was this young lady got a nose bleed?" Lacey asked

"Oh there was a fight and I moved her out of the way and then a bunch of others people pushed her and she ended up hitting a window." He paused, "Plus she's Kendall baby sister, Katie Knight."

"Alright Katie, tilt your head up slowly please and we will clean that nose for you."

Katie tilted her head and Lacey did her magic. In Katie's eyes there was pain. Logan, Kendall and James all ran into the room.

"Lacey what's wrong with Katie?" Kendall panicked

"Carlos, take them outside. It's getting too crowded."

I took everyone outside and told them about katie.

**Katie's P.O.V**

After Lacey cleaned my nose and gave me a cookie.

"You are lucky, you have those guys out there" she told me

I nodded my head; "I love them all" I spoke truthfully

Even if they hate me

I left the room with the cookie and me and the guys started to walk down the hallway. I started to feel a bit dizzy but I shrugged it off. I took a bite of my cookie and I started to feel like I couldn't breathe probably. James went off as he saw some girl. Kendall maths teacher was talking to him so it was just me, Logan and Carlos. I started to struggle to breathe and they noticed.

"Katie, what's wrong?" Logan asked.

I couldn't talk that much. Carlos took my cookie and smelt it.

"Peanuts…" he said to Logan and ran off somewhere.

Logan picked me up and followed Carlos.

**Carlos P.O.V**

"Someone help!" He shouted

"Carlos what's wrong?" Lacey said

"Katie ate a peanut and is having an attack, call 911 now!" He shouted

Lacey called 911 and I ran looking for James and Kendall.

I found them 7 minutes later but the ambulance already left. We all jumped into the car and went to the hospital

**Logan P.O.V **

As I was the only one with Katie I went into the ambulance with her. She looked so pale. I was trying to act cool but I was freaking out! I don't know what to do.

"Why does Kendall hate me like everyone else?" Katie mumbled

"Katie he doesn't hate you. None of us do" I said holding her hand

Then she passed out…


	11. Chapter 10

**Logan P.O.V**

Katie held my hand loosely. I gripped her hand harder but she was passed out. The doctors didn't seem to care and I tried to get their attention.

"Look she is having an allergic reaction she needs an epi pen."

Then it hit me she had one in her back pack. I quickly unzipped the backpack pulled out the epi pen and took a deep breath before plunging it into her leg.

"Come on katie wake up." I said

**Kendall P.O.V**

I sat next to Carlos. In the front for the first time in a while I let him drive fast Katie was too important to waste time driving slowly. As we drove thoughts of worst case scenario swarmed my head. I checked my phone for texts and there were none. We reached the hospital in minutes and in no less than 2 seconds I was in the ER waiting to see what happened to my Katie.

**Carlos P.O.V**

We were waiting around 20 minutes until someone called my Katie's name.

"Katie Knight?" The woman in her 40's said

Kendall stood up.

"Down the hall, 2nd door on your right , sir"

Kendall ran to Katie's room with us following behind.

"So how is she doc" Logan asked

"She is doing well. It seems whoever jabbed the epi pen into her leg, saved her life."

Logan stood proud. He must have saved her.

The doctor left and me, Logan and James just stayed near the corner to let Kendall talked to Katie

**Kendall's P.O.V**

"Katie. I love you so much. And I'm so glad Logan gave you the epi pen. If he didn't my life would have been over." I wiped the tears streaming down his face, "Just please wake up. I need my baby sister in my arms" I kissed her forehead. Katie started to move in her sleep. My baby sister is coming back.

She opened her eyes.

"Kenny, I'm really sorry. For everything. All the drama. You guys don't deserve this." He said

I pulled her into a hug.

"Baby sis, it's okay. It really is. We just want you healthy and ok. Nothing more or nothing less."  
Katie smiled. Not a fake smile but a smile that she was generally happy. My baby sister is turning back to her old self again. I walked back to the boys and James went to her. So we can all have her moment with her

**James P.O.V**

"Katnap, I'm so glad you're ok. When I know something happened I started to freak out! But know you are ok and that's the best friend." I said**  
**Katie pulled me into a hug.**  
**"I love you Jamie! You are one of the best brothers ever!" She whispered in my ear**  
**"I love you too Katnap" I kissed her cheek and Carlos went to talk to her

**Carlos P.O.V**

"Princess Katie!" I shouted

"Car Car" she replied

"Oh come here" I said pulling her into a hug

"I love you my partner in crime. And just remember, you are loved! Buy thousands of people. Don't ever forget that. Or I will have to give you a punishment"

"I love you too Carlos and no! Please! I don't want to be tickled" she said

"Then remember that!" I whispered, "Also remember to thank Logan"

My place was soon taken by Logan

**Logan P.O.V**

"Logie. Thank you! For saving me! I love you" Katie said giving me a huge hug. I kissed her forehead.

"See I told you Kendall doesn't hate you. He loves you like all of us do. And don't ever scare me like that again Miss Knight" I told her. She giggled. I think we are getting back the old Katie. We saw 6 months ago

The doctor walked in and saw that Katie is awake.

"So how are you doing Miss Knight?"

"I'm good" Katie said

The doctor wrote a few things on his clipboard and look at us guys.

"I need to do a couple of checks to see how her systems are going, so I'm going have to ask if you could leave the room please"

Me and the guys walked out and waited in the waiting room.

**Kendall's P.O.V**

"So guys, do you think they will Katie go come today?" I asked

"Probably not as she passed out. They might want to keep her here for a night" Logan said

Hopefully Logan wrong. I want to take my sister home tonight. So she can be with her family. The doctor walked out the room and came to us.

"Everything alright with her but we want to keep her here for a night to make sure her breathing ok. Then she will be let of torromow morning" he told us

I was gutted. I wanted her to be home, in my arms.

"Are we allowed to see her?" I asked

"Sorry Mr Knight visiting hours are closed"

A frowned appeared on my face. I was heartbroken. I can't see my sister until torromow? We all slowly walked out of the hospital and went into the car

**James' P.O.V**

When they doctor told Kendall he couldn't see his sister until torromow he looked heartbroken. Kendall and Katie had that bond with rarely any brothers or sisters have. It was dead silence in the car. Until Kendall's phone went off. At first he was really happy then his faced dropped. Kendall put his face in his jumper. He was crying. Now I'm terrified. He never cries unless it's about his Mom or Katie...

**A/N: Brianna helped me with some of the chapter and I wrote the rest myself so thanks **** I can't believe I've done 10 chapters in 5 days! Which is awesome. So thanks for all of the support and everything! I love you guys! And happy new year!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Kendall's P.O.V**

My heart broke because that text from Katie.

To; Big Bro

From; Baby Sis

Kenny, where are you and the guys :'( this man which is a 'doctor' is asking my questions. I feel uncomfortable. I'm scared xxxxx

I hid my face in my jumper. Why didn't I put up a fight for my baby girl? I'm so dumb. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up. It was James. He face read 'what's wrong?'. I gave him my phone and he looked at the text.

"Bro, she just going through a rough time. Don't worry she will be back torromow. Why don't you call her? To check up on her. You know?" James said

I nodded my head. Should I call her now? Where everyone can hear us. Or in my bedroom? With only me and her? I picked to wait until home as we aren't that far away. But I text her back because what kind of brother reads their baby sister's texts and not answers? Not me!

To; Baby Sis

From; Big Bro

Baby sis, don't worry. If you don't like him doing that tell him you're uncomfortable. And they kicked us out because visiting time was 'closed' but when I get home (in around 5 minutes) I will call you ok? Love you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To; Big Bro

From; Baby Sis

Thanks bro. I love you too. Just wanna go home :( xxxxxxxxx

I sighed sadly and locked my phone. I turned and stared out the window watching the passing scenery suddenly I felt rage rush through me.

"WHAT HAPPEND!"

James jumped back looking taken back.

"Um dude what are you talking about?" James said, confused.

I turned and grabbed Logan's arm causing the car to swerve.

"Oh Kendall what the hell watch it I'm driving!" I grabbed Carlos' arm instead.

"What happened?! Tell Me. You were there Carlos!" I screamed.

Carlos looked at me hurt flashed in his eyes. "They gave her a peanut butter cookie. I didn't know it had peanuts."

I felt myself shake with rage before turning and hitting the window. Once again the car swerved and Logan swore.

"Look Kendall you need to calm down or you're going to get us into an accident!"

"Logan they gave her a peanut cookie at a bloody high school! Where allergies swarm the school and in a nurse's office where kids go if they have allergies! We should sue them." I shouted

Logan sighed and. Pulled over before turning around and looking at me.

"Look Kendall we can't do anything until Katie gets better so let's just go home calm down and go from there."

Before I had a chance to answer my phone rang. Logan pulled back on the road. And I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Is this Kendall Knight?"

"Yes" I said

"This is Katie's doctor we need you to come back the hospital Katie is having a panic attack."

"I'm coming." I hung up my phone and looked at Logan.

"Katie needs us"

**Katie's P.O.V**

I was starting to have a panic attack! It was because my dream. In the dream, I was kidnapped and he did 'it' with me. He also looked like that doctor. Now I'm having trouble with my breathing. And the only person who has got my pump is Kendall. I want my brother! My other doctor was trying to calm me down but she epic failing at it. She noticed that I was struggling breathing.

"Katie, come one Katie. Stay with me please" She panicked.

Luckily, Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos appeared at the door.

**James P.O.V**

"Katie!" I screamed and ran to her, "Katie! Answer me!"

Kendall ran up to me. He knew what was wrong with her as he took something out of his pocket. An Asthma pump.

"Katie opened your mouth please" he pleaded. She opened her mouth and Kendall the tip of the pump in her mouth. He pressed the pumped once and Katie breathed in and out and he done it one more time. After when he done that. She seems to calm down.

"Do you carry that all of the time?" I asked

Kendall nodded, "Just in case. She hasn't used it since she was nine but I always kept it"

**Kendall's P.O.V**

I was so glad I never got rid of that. I knew it would come in good use.

"As closing hours was over hours ago, but this was important, I will have to ask if all of you could leave please, but Kendall."

Katie's doctor said. I waved to the boys and told them I would text them. The doctor asked to talk to me outside the room. I followed her outside.

"I would like you to stay here for the night. Well Katie requested because she wants you." She said

"Thank you for letting me stay" I smiled

My sister didn't want anyone but me. That's so sweet. I walked into Katie's room and kissed her head lightly. It was still a little sweaty so I gently took my sleeve and wiped it across her forehead smiling as she leaned into my touch.

"You ok baby sister? Do you need another puff?" Katie shook her head and grinned at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked sitting down on her bed.

"You" she replied simply her grin widely. Her smile was infectious and soon I felt myself smiling with her. Katie pulled back the covers and crawled into my lap I held her there for a few minutes before she started shaking.

"Katie? Are you ok?" She looked up at me her teeth chattering she replied.

"Ya just cold."

"Then get back in bed silly." Katie shook her head no and shoved herself into me.

"Noooo I wanna stay with youuuu." I winced a little at her whining.

"Katie what did I tell you about whining when you were six?" Katie shrugged and looked at me.

"I don't know that was seven years ago." She said

"Exactly seven years since you last whined you sure you wanna start again now?" Katie giggled and put her head in my shoulder. "Yes."

"Ok have it your way it may have been seven years ago but punishments are still the same you know who comes for whiny girls."

Katie yelped and tried to squirm away. "Nooooo kennnyyy."

I raised my eyebrows at her and pounced. "Tickle monster has returned for all whiny hurls katie squealed and tried squirming away but she was laughing too hard. In a matter of seconds she was coughing and her face was blue. Shoot what have I done?

"Katie here." I gave her the pump again and held it in her mouth. I smoothed her hair and soon she was back to her normal self.

"Ok katie how about the tickle monster goes away for a while."

Katie nodded in agreement and started laughing hysterically.

"Katie stop you will have another attack!" Katie shook her head and continued to laugh.

"Katie please!"

Eventually she calmed down without incident and she was back on my lap shaking from the cold. I gently shoved her off she looked at me hurt until I took off my sweater and put it on her.

"So" I asked leaning back on her pillow. "What was so funny?"

Katie thought for a minute before curling up again on my chest rubbing her nose against mine.

"I don't know it just was funny."

I shook my head at her before kissing her nose and laying her down on the bed let's watch a movie then bed ok?" Katie nodded and curled up against me grabbing my hand. I smiled at her before kissing the hand that held mine. As there was a tiny TV in the top right corner of the room. We just watch a random movie but I made sure it was right for her age so no scary movies tonight. The movie only last for 1 hour which was quite short. I looked at Katie and she was asleep. My eyes started to close. And I went to sleep with Katie right by my side.

- 3 Hours Later -

I felt something move on the bed. My eyes shot open. Katie was walking around the room.

"Katie, what are you doing?" I asked

She didn't reply - sleep walked. I followed her around the hospital so I didn't loose her. She walked into a random room and started talking to his little girl. I notice she had cancer :( Me and Katie was talking to her until she noticed who I was.

"You Kendall Knight and you Katie Knight?" She asked

We both nodded our head. A grim grew on her face.

"Cou- could I have a hug please"

Me and Katie brang her into a group hug. I love seeing my fans happy.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Maddie" Maddie said, " Could you sing me a song to go back to sleep please? I can't believe I met two of my idols. I love you both"

Katie P.O.V

"I love you both"

That made me smile. Kendall nudged me.

"What song do you want?" I asked

"Til I forget about you" she said

Kendall started to sing...

Get a call on a random afternoon

I pick it up and I see that it's you

Like my heart, you were breaking the news, you say

It's over, it's over, and it's over.

Heading out, cause I'm out of my mind

All my friends are gonna see me tonight

Staying here 'til the sun starts to rise,

And I'm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna...

Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now

Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?

I swear I'll do, anything that I have to

'Til I forget about...

Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now

Don't care, my head's spinning all around now

I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...

'Til I forget about you!

'Til I forget about you!

And you thought, I'd be here on my own

Waiting for you to knock on my door

Since you left I don't wait by the phone

I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving

Found a place where I can lose myself

And just leave your memory on the shelf

See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else

Cause I'm, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going...

Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now

Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?

I swear I'll do, anything that I have to

'Til I forget about...

Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now

Don't care, my head's spinning all around now

I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...

'Til I forget about you!

Spending money like you don't mean a thing

Going crazy, now don't even think

I'm losing my mind, It's all I can do

'Til I forget about you

Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now

Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?

I swear I'll do, anything that I have to

'Til I forget about...

Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now

Don't care, my head's spinning all around now

I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...

'Til I forget about you!

'Til I forget about you

'Til I forget about you

I can't forget about you!

By then she was asleep.

"Let's sign something for her" I said

Kendall nodded his head and got a piece of paper

_Maddie, we hope you fight it! You are a strong girl! And it was really amazing to meet you._

_Kendall + Katie Knight_

_xxx _

Kendall wrote down his signature. I didn't have one as I'm only 13 so I left it. We put the piece of paper on her bedside and left. Well I got Kendall to carry me because I got tired. He placed me on the bed and I crawled under the covers. Kendall joined me and placed an arm around me. That night I went to sleep for the first time in months happy...


	13. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE :D

Hey guys; Sorry if you think this is an update but I'm writing the story right now! Just to let you know I go back to school on the 7th so it will be hard for me to update. **BUT** I will always **TRY** and update for you guys as you're the nicest people ever! And I think around Chapter 20 etc. Or before the story **MIGHT** end! But never fear, I would be probably be making a sequel and I don't want to tell you lot anything or it will spoil **EVERYTHING** but you will realises what happens in the story. As it's almost 11:00 at night here. The story will be up torromow. Thanks guys xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 12

**James P.O.V**

Me, Logan and Carlos all sat in the living room talking about Katie.

"So maybe if we move her to our school it would be better. She could be in one of our classes as she is really smart. Plus we can see if anything happens?" Logan said

Carlos nodded in agreement "Yeah I think that's a great idea. I even think Kendall would love it. So he can see if anything happens to his baby sister? And we need to ask Mama Knight but how do we say it?"  
"Urmm... We can just say Katie been having issues and we think it would make more sense if she went to our school. So we could look out for her" I said

"But in our school, there's a lot of guys that just use girls for sex. Katie cannot be one of them. Half of the girls are. But they still even try to push them self to guys it's disgusting!" Logan sigh, "When Kendall gets back we will need to talk to him. Then ask what Katie wants. And then ask their mom"

We all nodded. And did our own stuff. To be honest. I'm scared if that happens to Katie. I love her too much to see that happen to her. And if any boy tries to flirt with her, I'm breaking their faces. Plus most boys are scared of us because we're big time rush and Kendall's the captain on the hockey team. So if they messed with his baby sister, they're gone. I was about to text Kendall but they walked through the door.

"Katie" I picked her up and hugged her.

"Hi Jamie." She kissed my cheek.

I put her down and felt butterflies in my tummy a bit. Wait... I can't like my best friend baby sister. Isn't that odd? I sat down on the couch and went on my phone. I got a text from Logan.

_To; __**James**_

_From; __**Logan**_

_So you like Katie now?_

_To; __**Logan**_

_From; __**James**_

_What?! How do you guess this stuff? _

_To; __**James**_

_From; __**Logan**_

_James, I know you inside out! You like Katie. Because when she came in you was acting different_

_To; __**Logan**_

_From; __**James**_

_Shh! don't tell no one. NOT Kendall or I'm D.E.A.D_

Logan nodded his head at me.

"Kendall, we have this good idea which you will love." Logan went on, "We want to know what you think about moving Katie to our school?"

Kendall started to think for a moment, "I like the idea. Because I can see her. And she might even be in my class. But if anyone tries it. They should already get their graves out"

"Let's call Katie down and see what she wants" I said, "Katie, Come down!" I shouted

Katie came downstairs, worried

"Sit Baby sis." Kendall said, pointing to a chair.

Katie sat down. "Am I into trouble?" She asked confused.

**Katie P.O.V**

I was a bit scared when Kendall pointed to a chair. It means I was getting into trouble, or something serious. And by the looks. It's serious.

"Katie, this is for you benefits. But if you don't want too, it's your choice but..." Kendall paused, "Do you want to change schools, to our school Williams J High School?"

**(A/N: I know they go to the Palms Woods School. But just go along with it)**

They are giving me the chance. A Chance to get away from my bullies. A Chance away from my school. A Chance for a new start.

"Yes!" I said jumping up and down.

This is the best day ever! But there is one thing. Will I make friends? It sometimes hard for me to make friends. But hopefully everything turns out right.

"Don't we need to ask Mom, Kenny?"

"Don't worry. It's for us to handle. But before I talk to mom. Do you want to tell us why Carlos found four hockey sticks with our names on it personally?" Kendall asked

"Oh shi- I mean sugar. It was meant to be a gift and you guys weren't supposed to know about it. It was a thank you gift for everything you have done for me.

The next thing I was pulled into a group hug.

"I love you guys" I truthfully said.

"We love you too Katie but mind your language" Kendall said

**- A few hours later-**

**Kendall's P.O.V**

"Mom, we want to move Katie schools. She been having issues and we want her in our school so we can watch her."

"Does Katie want too?" My Mom said

"Mom, when we asked her, she jumped with joy! Please"

We all gave her puppy eyes. And she gave in. She started signing out the forms to transfer schools. We went into Katie's room to tell her to news.

"Mom letting you move." We all said at once

Katie jumped into my arms. "Thank you" she whispered into my ears.

I kissed her forehead and let her down.

"We'll see you in a bit." I closed her door and me and the guys chilled out playing COD.

**Katie's P.O.V**

As soon as the guys left I started happy dancing. But soon worry washed pasted me. A bunch of 'what if's' popped into my head. I put my phone into the docking station and played drummer boy by Justin Bieber. I put the song on replay as I just love the song so much. My phone made a nose which showed it was a text from James.

_To; __**Kitnap**_

_From; __**Jamie**_

_Turn that off and play BTR. Ohh and dinners ready xxxxxxxxxx_

That's odd. James has done more x's than normal. I smiled at the text.

_To; __**Jamie**_

_From; __**Kitnap**_

_No, I like Justin Bieber and I'll be down in a bit. And we need a new nickname for me. I hate Kitnap xxxxxx_

_To; __**Kitnap**_

_From; __**Jamie**_

_How about Baby cheeks? Because you do have baby cheeks and their so cutee xxxxxxxxxxx_

_To; __**Jamie**_

_From; __**Kitnap**_

_We will talk about it in my room after dinner? Plus I want to talk to you about something Private Jamie? xxxxx_

_To; __**Kitnap**_

_From; __**Jamie**_

_Sure baby girl. You can talk to me about anything (: xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I locked my phone and walked downstairs and grabbed an apple.

"Aren't you going to eat with us hunny?" Mom asked

"I'm not really hungry at the moment. Can I have some maybe later?"

"Sure babe. Just ask me whenever you would like some" Mom smiled

I took my apple and walked upstairs. I put on my believe album on shuffle and it went onto be alright. This song always helped me out and was one of my favourite songs from believe. I started humming to the song before I knew I was singing.

_Ooh, Ooh.._

_Across the ocean, across the sea_

_Startin' to forget the way you look at me now_

_Over the mountains, across the sky_

_Need to see your face and need to look in your eyes_

_Through the storm and, through the clouds_

_Bumps on the road and upside down now_

_I know it's hard baby, to sleep at night_

_Don't you worry_

_Cause Everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Through the sorrow,_

_And the fights_

_Don't you worry,_

_Cause everything's gonna Be Alright,ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be Alright,ai-ai-ai-aight.._

_All alone, in my room_

_Waiting for your phone call to come soon_

_And for you, oh, I would walk a thousand miles_

_To be in your arms_

_Holding my heart_

_Oh I, Oh I..._

_I Love You_

_And Everything's gonna Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Through the long nights_

_And the bright lights_

_Dont you worry_

_Cause Everything's gonna Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_You know that I care for you_

_I'll always be there for you_

_Promise I will stay right here, yeah_

_I know that you want me too_

_Baby we can make it through, anything_

_Cause everything's gonna Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Through the sorrow, and the fights_

_Dont you worry_

_Everything's gonna Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Through the sorrow, and the fights_

_Don't you worry_

_Everything's gonna Be Alright.._

The song changed to Right Here ft. Drake and I rested my head on my pillow

"You are really good baby girl" someone said.

I jumped and turned around. That someone was James

"Urm... That was a cover. It wasn't my voice. I can't sing. That Kendall." I said getting up and closing my door.

"Katie, don't make scared to admit things to me. I'm not going to make fun of you." James told me, "So what do you want to talk about first? The nickname or the important bit?"

A frown appeared on my face, "Well I might as well get it over and done with. Well James. You know what happened in my old school. What if it happens again? Or I don't make friends? I'm scared Jamie. To go to a new school. It's hard for me to go to new schools and make friends. For you it's easy, you good looking and in a famous band."

James opened his arms, knowing I need a hug. I felled in his arms, and tears started to spill.

"Baby girl. Don't cry. Look at me princess."

I kept my head low. I didn't want James to see my face. It must have look terrible now. He placed two fingers under my chin and made me look at him.

"You have nothing to worry about baby girl. Even if you just hang with us, we don't mind. We rather would as must of the girls are disgusting and have bets of who can have sex with the most men. Even guys do that so it's a good thing if you hang with us. You could even hang out with Jo. She totally fine. So don't worry about anything. Everything going to be ok alright. Plus torromow we need to get your school timetable and hopefully you're in at least one of the guys lessons. Mostly mine because I'm so damm sexy and you know you love it."

I giggled and smiled at James,

"Thanks James" I hugged him.

"It's okay and the nickname thing. Hmm... I'm calling you my baby girl. As you know... You have a HUUUGEEE crush on me" James wink at me

I wish James knew I've liked him for years then maybe he might feel the same. He probably doesn't. The nickname and the kisses in the texts gives me butterflies

"Katie?"

"Hmm..." I said

James went to my phone and changed the song to Windows Down.

"You're welcome" and he walked out the door.

Note to self; Lock your phone when any of the boys are here. I went to my window and stared at the clouds. Thinking how torromow would be like. A knock interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in" I said

"Baby sis. Torromow you're starting school so you will need to wake up at 7:00 in the morning. And we want you to stick by one of us for the day. You don't know how the guys are in my school and truth me. We are the only ones you should talk to. But you can talk to Jo and Camille and Lucy. As we know them personally. But you will probably be in at least one of our classes. Kelly's done that for you. It's around 10 now. So you should to go bed." Kendall kissed my forehead "Love you baby sis and I'll see you torromow" he walked out of my door.

And went up to my door and locked it. Just in case they come into my room when I'm getting changed. I quickly changed into a random top and shorts and went to sleep. Dreaming how torromow will be like...

* * *

**A/N: Guys i'm so sorry for the wait. I've been so busy. And schools in two days. For During Mondays - Thursdays i will be updating twice then i will be updating on Saturday or Sunday if i'm not busy! And torromow i'm dying my hair red! I wanted to dye it purple but my Mum thinks i would get detention for it.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Katie's P.O.V**

I woke up quite scared. Even though the boys told me to not worry, I just can't. What if I'm not in any classes with the boys? What if I get bullied? What if I don't fit in? What if I don't make friends?

I sighed but still got out of my bed anyway. I took out my outfit I had prepared from yesterday and made my way to the showers. After 15 minutes I done my hair and make-up. Yes I know, Kendall would kill me for wearing it but I need to look pretty. I slipped on my toms and went downstairs to have breakfast.

"Morning Katie" the guys said

"Morning" I replied taking an apple and having a bite of it. Kendall started to study my face. I know what he's up to.

"Baby sis, what's on your face?" Kendall asked

"Kendall really?" I said

He nodded.

"James!" He shouted. James came downstairs with a make-up wipe.

"Take it off now, or I will" Kendall threatened

I shrugged my shoulders and walked off.

The next thing I know, I'm on the sofa being held by James and my make-up wiped off Kendall. Logan and Carlos were cracking up on the counter.

"See! Now there is my beautiful baby girl with a gorgeous face! I didn't like what I saw 2 minutes ago." James said

"Logan. Carlos" Kendall nodded his head to them.

NO! They're going to hide my make-up. I ran past both of them quickly and locked my door. A bunch of bangs and knock and shouts of my name came from the other side. If they get rid of it, I can NEVER be pretty and I will get bullied. Thinking of it made me want to cry. I pulled my legs to my chest and rush my head of my knee caps.

"Katie! Hurry up! You're going to be late for your first day" Logan shouted.

Think of school made be felt weird. A wave of sickness came past me and I ran to the bathroom (in my bedroom) and throw up.

I heard someone kicked my door and came to me. I could tell it was Kendall. He lifted up my hair and rubbed my back. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth. I was probably nervous.

"Morning sickness?" Kendall asked

I shook my head, "I was just nervous"

Kendall picked me up. "Baby sis, don't be scared! You have us remember?"

I nodded my head and got my phone out of my draw and my bag and went downstairs with Kendall, hand-in-hand.

The car ride was about 20 minutes and I freaked out the entire time. Out of complete nervousness I grabbed James hand and whimpered. The reaction was almost instant James squeezed my hand and smiled reassuring at me. Butterflies flew in my stomach and it was hard to tell if it was from nerves or from his smile.

"Katie if you even think about skipping today-" Logan looked at me challenging me to argue I didn't.

"Alright Logan that's enough I know schools important to you but I don't need my sister terrified of upsetting you." Kendall spoke out, " We need to go to the main office and get her classes and locker."

I pulled out my phone and text Jessie. Yeah I know she hates me, but I should make her happy I left

To; Jessie

From; Katie

Well I hope you're happy now! I've left school. Thanks to you, making my life a living hell!

Seconds later I got a text back

To; Katie

From; Jessie

Well that's great! The WHOLE school can now look probably and not see an ugly girl like you! Tonight is our party night! To toast you've left woo hoo!

I frowned. Everyone thought I was ugly. I knew it! I'm just glad I don't have to go to that place again. But I will miss Tyler. James squeezed my hand. I looked up and he mouthed "What's wrong?" I gave him my phone and he looked at the text.

"You are beautiful Katie. Don't ever let these people get to you baby girl. They are just jealous of you." He whispered

Soon the car stopped and we all went out. I automatically connected my hand with James. I'm really scared if I'm not in any of the guy's classes. And they warmed me to only talk to certain people so there must be something odd with this school. We started walking to the office and Kendall went to get my stuff I will need. He came back after 5 minutes and gave me my timetable.

So I have;

Music and sports will all the guys, Art and homeroom with James, science with Logan, History and English with Carlos. Geography, English, R.E with Kendall. But none of them are in my French class. I passed my paper to Kendall and he looked annoyed. I have no idea why but he showed the other boys.

"What the fuck!? How can Katie be in class with Jet? With one of the most players in the school!" James screamed

"I think Jo in that class as well. Katie, in French you only talk to Jo?" Kendall asked. I nodded my head. What's wrong with this Jet guy? I've seen him around the palms woods and he seems alright. But he is quite hot!

"Our first lesson is Homeroom. Come Katie and I will show you where to go." James grabbed my hand and we started to walk. I hid my face and went dead silent when I stepped into the classroom.

"You must be the new student, Katie Knight. I'm your homeroom teacher, Miss Banks" She smiled at me. I nodded my head and looked at the ground. To be honest, I'm terrified to talk.

"Katie, come and sit next to me" James said. Pulling me to a set next to him. I smiled at him and played with my nails.

"Class, I'm just going to just tell the rules to Katie. So Katie, I do allow phones but when there is another teacher here. I don't want to see your phone. And the last rule is, I only have one rule."

The class started to laugh and I smiled at Miss Banks. She a really nice, bubbly teacher. I pulled out my phone and read some of my texts

To; Baby sis

From; Big Bro

So how is homeroom? Is your teacher nice? I think her name is Miss Banks or something. And I'll be getting the guys to check on you if I'm not there. Love you baby sis xxxxxxxxxxxx

To; Katie

From; Jamie

Hey, why are you so quiet? Did I do something wrong? xxxxxxx

I looked at James and saw the worry in his eyes.

To; Jamie

From; Katie

Jamie, you did nothing wrong at all. I'm just scared /3 xxxxxx

To; Katie

From; Jamie

Why? You don't need to be scared. Baby girl, I don't want you to be scared on your first day. Do you want me to get Kendall? xxxxx

To; Jamie

From; Katie

No! It's fine. I will live. I'm fine :) thanks xxxx

I wasn't fine at all. I'm scared of this school, the teachers, students and the guy I love is worried about me. I need to tell someone about my feelings for James. Bottling them up is just making it worst. I started to text Kendall back before he gets worried.

To; Big Bro

From; Baby sis

Hey big brother, and yes its fine. And it is Miss Banks and she is really kind. You don't need the guys to check up on me. I will be totally fine. Love you too xxxxxxxx

I decided to tell Jo as I can trust her and she can maybe help me. But she can't tell my brother or any of the guys. I'm taking a big risk telling her but I can't hold it in for any longer

To; Jo

From; Katie

Hey Jo. Could you meet me at Starbucks after school? It's really important and I only want to tell you

I locked my phone and tapped my fingers on the table, waiting for this day to go faster

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I haven't been updating for ages! School been really busy and I did write this a day ago I think but then it didn't save so I lost all of my work. Anyway, I will try and update torromow or something if not then next week. I hate school. It makes me update less! I will be updating on my request book so if you want me to write you a one shot. Comment on there or PM Me


	16. Chapter 14

**Katie's P.O.V **

Homeroom finished and I looked at my time table French then science and finish the day with history. Great French. My phone buzzed and I looked at the text.

To; Katie

From; Jo

Hey Katie I'm really sorry but I am not at school today I'm sick :( But good luck.

Just my luck I didn't bother replying instead I made my way into the hall and counted the room numbers until I got to 130 my French room was next I took a deep breath and walked three feet to the door I was just about to open it when the number caught my eye 150. Wait what? I looked across the hall but the room numbers were in the 200. I had three minutes to figure out what was happening otherwise I would be late.

"You going in or are you just gonna stand there gorgeous."

I spun around and stared at a tall guy. "Um I uh- do you know where room 131 is?"

The guy laughed and stuck out his hand. "Ray, Ray Thomas and sorry can't help you unless you want the sexed room which in this case is right here." He pushed past me and walked into the room.

"Great thanks for that Ray! Now how am I going to get there?" I shouted

"Get where?" Once again I spun around only this time I was in front of an extremely cute guy who almost my size. "Um I need room 131 but-" the guy held up a hand and stopped me.

"Say no more just follow me." I quickly trailed behind him as he led me upstairs and around a corner.

"Why is it over here?" I asked

"Nobody really knows legend has it the builders screwed up but I'm beginning to think it's just to mess with people. I'm Liam by the way. Nice to meet you-" "knight katie. Katie. Katie knight."

Gosh I'm such a loser way to make a first impression. Liam waved and headed off back downstairs probably laughing at me. I shouldn't care I mean I'm used to it but I liked Liam he just seemed different. "Hellllooo gorgeous you must be a baker I have never seen such lovely buns."

Slap again really! What's with it and people slapping my butt!

"And you must be a farmer because I have never seen such a dumb ass."I rolled my eyes.

Wait, did that even make sense? Stay strong Katie!

"Ok I'm not sure if you heard but a couple days ago there was a fight in the cafe and I started it why? Because some dude did what you just did also I find it fair to warn you the guy got a broken nose. In summary touch my butt again and I will break every last bone in that hand." I warmed him

The message seemed to penetrate and the guy pushed past me into the room. I followed and took a seat in the middle front row. But I had no sooner sat the I was lifted off the chair and butt slapper dude slid onto it. "I'm sorry were you sitting here? By the way, the names Jett" A couple snickers came from the room. "Yes and I would offer to share but your Touché is very Grande!"

Jett stared at me blankly, "What's touché?"

"Isn't this French? Its butt you idiot! I said your butt is too big to share a seat!"

"Well it may not be good at sharing seats but it's good at sharing something else." Laughter replaced snickering.

"Whatever creep." I was about to move to the back when he grabbed me and set me on his lap I struggled to get off but he only held tighter.

"What's wrong babe lap too hard for you?"

This sent the class into hysterics.

"No but your head is!" I tried again to get off but it was pointless.

"Wow she's feisty but you lack chest right boys?" Jett hands went to my chests and started squeezing.

"Stop."

He laughed

"Stop it." I said, annoyed.

He blew on my neck.

"Get off!" His lips made contact with my shoulder.

"Somebody do something!" Everyone just laughed. Time to do something serious. I turned my face grabbed his head and pressed my lips against his. He slacked the grip on me and I got out of his grasp. He stared ahead for a minute then I grabbed his head and slammed it on the desk holding it there.

"I thought I made it clear not to touch me this is your second warning do it again and I will not only break your hand but I will do it in front of the entire school. Now get out of my chair!" I let his head go and grabbed my backpack allowing him to get up and move back to his spot. For the first time in a while the class was silent as we waited for the teacher.

The rest of French went on without a hitch and soon I found myself standing in the cafe line waiting to get my food. After what happened last time I made sure to put myself in front of a girl. I was able to go through line without an incident and stood scanning the cafe for somebody I knew I spotted Kendall and I immediately felt relief. I made my way over and set my tray next to his.

"Hey baby sister." Kendall opened his arms and I fell into them.

"Having a good day?" He asked kissing my forehead. I decided to tell him what happened and after I finished Kendall was furious.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Kendall screamed

I looked down and stared at my shoes. Seeing Kendall mad scared me.

"Who did what?" The voices said in sync

"Guys sit down and Katie will explain" Kendall muttered.

The guys sat down and my eyes never left my shoes.

"Well Katie? Aren't you going to say anything?" Logan said

I jumped out of my seat and ran off. I didn't want to boys to see me cry. A bunch of come backs was screamed. I ran to the other end of the school and bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said picking up his stuff.

"It's alright. I should have looked where I was going" he smiled. He helped me up and I brushed off.

"I'm Lewis. You are Kendall's sister right?" He pulled out his hand, waiting for me to shake it

"Yeah I am. It's Katie Knight" I shook his hand.

"Katie, have you been crying?" He asked, studying my face. I looked at the ground and slowly nodded. Lewis grabbed my hand softly and took my somewhere.

"This is my little place in the school where I come to think and to let my feelings out. Now I want you to know about this place too." He sat down and patted a place for me. I sat down next to him. "So why have you been crying?" He wiped a tear from my cheek.

I took a deep breath and told him," I've just been having a lot of problems lately."

"Like what?"

"Bullying..." I mumbled," But you wouldn't understand..."

"Katie... I get bullied as well"

"Why? I mean look at you! You're amazing" I said shocked

"Because I'm gay Katie. Everyone makes fun of it. That's why I've moved to this school. But some people found out. That's why you never see me with anyone. Most people don't even know me because I'm weird." He covered his face.

"Lewis, you aren't weird. It's your choice. I would never judge anyone because they are gay etc. And it's okay to cry. You don't need to hide your feelings. I understand Lewis. I really do." I patted his back. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug, "Thank you for understanding me Katie. You are probably the only friend I've got" Lewis said

"It's ok and I'm glad you understand me Lewis." I hugged back

"So what are your last two lessons?" I asked

"Maths then History, you?"

"Science then History. We could meet somewhere to go to history together?" I said

"Yeah that's good and you can sit next to me as it's the only empty space in the class. How about I meet you outside your science class and we can walk to history?" He looked at me. I nodded my head. "I'll walk you to science as its only 5 minutes til the end of the lesson. And I will wait with you, if you like"

"I would like that Lewis. Thanks." I smiled. We grabbed our bags and walked to science

**Kendall's P.O.V**

We have been EVERYWHERE looking for Katie and she still hasn't been found.

"Do you think she might have gone to science? As it's our next lesson?" Logan asked. Then it hit me

"Logan go to science as it's your next lesson and text me if Katie is there. And don't ask her why she left. Just let her calm down." I said

We all spitted up to our next classes.

**Lewis P.O.V**

I walked Katie to her science class and we were just talking about ourselves, getting to know each other a bit more.

"So what's your favourite colour?" I asked her

"I don't know but not PINK! I hate the colour pink" she laughed, "What's yours Lewis?"

"Sea blue. Because it's a really beautiful colour"

"Yeah... Hope I don't sound odd but can I have your number? Like so we can hang out some time?" I asked her

"Lewis you don't sound odd at all. You are one of my friends well only friend. You store your number in my phone and I'll store mine in yours" she said. I gave her my phone and she gave me hers. I added my number and she gave me my phone and I gave her's back.

"Come one let's move on quickly before you're late for science." I linked arms with her.

"But won't you be late?" She asked

"Nope. Maths is only a couple of doors away from science so it's alright"

We continued walking to her class and saw some of her class going in.

" So I will meet you here after lesson right?"

"Yep Lewis and don't forget to come because I will probably get lost." She joked. We both laughed and I gave her a quick hug and she went into class. I started walking about Maths, feeling happy for once.

**Katie's P.O.V**

I sat next to Logan in maths as that was the only spare seat. He looked at me to see if anything was wrong. Luckily he didn't see anything and we listened for the teacher for 20 minutes to know what to do. The minutes went quick and I started to do my work until Logan started to talk to me

"Kendall told us Katie. We aren't mad at you, we are mad at Jett so doing that to you." He whispered

"Oh..." was all I said

"Why didn't you answer any of our calls or texts?"

"My phone was on silent" I mumbled

"Okay, you don't have to answer this question but how was that guy you were with before you walked into class?" He asked

I shrugged my shoulders

"Don't shrug your shoulders. You do know who I'm talking about. The one you hugged."

I looked at my work, scared if Logan would shout at me

"Sorry Kit-Kat. I didn't mean to be that tense. I just want you to do well and be safe yeah? And I did say you don't have to answer the-"

"Logan no talking and do your work" Sir cut him off.

Logan nodded his head and got to this work. I was looking at the book and the words confused me. I started to write random stuff on my notebook. The rest of the lesson ended up going really fast as the bell went.

"Alright class I will see you next lesson"

I put everything in my bag and started to walk out of class til Logan grabbed me

"Do you want me to walk you to history?" He asked

I shooked my head. His emotion changed to sadness. He was hoping if I would say something. But I wasn't really in the mood.

I walked out of the door and saw Lewis nowhere. I sighed and started walking until he jumped in front of me.

"Lewis!" I playfully pushed him. Making us laugh, "You scared the life out of me and I thought you wasn't coming."

He smiled

"No Katie. I told you I would walk with you so I am right now" he said as we walked up the stairs.

"What do we need for history?" I asked

"A brain, a phone, notebook and a pen" he joked

" Ha-ha! A brain. Really Lewis."

"Yes Katie really. Maybe you should get one of them" he laughed

"Oh shh you!" I was about to open the door to the class but Lewis stopped me.

"Ladies first" he said opening the room.

I laughed and walked into class.

"Are you Katie Knight?" A woman asked. I nodded my head.

"Alright. Your seat is next to Lewis. The table next to Carlos and James."

I nodded my head once again and sat next to Lewis. Lewis moved his stuff and let me sit down.

"See told you she would make you sit next to me."

"Lewis it's because it's the only seat left in the class" I said

Lewis was sitting next to the window and I seat on his right. So I was next to James but on a different. I looked at him and he raised an eyebrow. He might think Lewis is trying to hit on me or I like him.

**1) He is gay **

**2) I like James**

I will tell him later. Well after I get shouted by Kendall and get told off to never hang out with him. See I know my brothers lectures about any guy to well.

"Alright guys the work you need to do is on the board. Lewis tell Katie what we are doing while I do something" Miss Watson said

We both read the board and it mentions the words notebook and pen. It reminded me of what Lewis said outside

We both looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Is there something, Mr Bronzes and Miss Knight?" Miss Watson looked at us

We both shooked our heads and she walked out of the classroom.

"Alright so tell me what to do then Lewis like Miss said" I joked

My phone buzzed

To; Katie

From; Jamie

What is with you and Lewis?

He must think something going on. And my heart broke a bit as he didn't even send any kisses, not even one.

To; Jamie

From; Katie

Nothing going on... Why would you think that?

I clicked on the send button and locked my phone and paid my attention to Lewis.

"Katie?" Lewis asked me

"Ya..."

"Liam looking at you..." He eyes moved, showing me where Liam is. Liam was the guy who showed me to maths. He is really cute and he is looking at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back and we all went back to work. The bell rang telling us it's the end of the day.

"So Katie... Want me to walk you home?" Lewis offered

"Sure, I just need to go to my locker and get one of my books."

"Leggo!" Lewis said dragging me.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yes?" I turned around and looked at Liam. He had really gorgeous blue eyes.

"You left this in class" he said, giving me my phone.

"Oh my! Thanks a lot. If I lost that I would be dead. Thanks Liam"

"It's alright. So where are you and Lewis heading off to then?" He asked

"Well we are going to my locker and walking home. Wanna come?" I offered

"Sure" he smiled

We all started walking to my locker and quickly got my stuff before Kendall or the guys see me. We ran out of school quickly and started walking.

"Wanna get slushies'? My treat?" I asked. The guys nodded and we want into the store and brought 3 slushies. We started walking back and we went to Liam house as it was on our way back.

"Katie, Lewis. Can I have you guys numbers and we can talk and hang out sometime?" Liam asked

"Sure here's my number and I will text you Lewis'. But text me first and say it's you, alright? I said, writing my number down on a piece of paper. He nodded his head and waved bye to us. We waved back and continued walking for 2 more minutes until we reached the palm woods.

"Bye Lewis. Make sure you text me yeah" I hugged him

"I will promise Katie. Bye love"

I walked into the palm woods lobby and saw James kissing someone. WAIT... WHAT?! I felt tears go down and face and I ran off to the palm woods park and cried...


	17. Chapter 15

**Katie's P.O.V**

I've been sitting here for around an hour, crying my eyes out. My phone has been going off all that time. I checked my phone and saw I had a missed call from Lewis. I decided to call him back as I only really want to talk to him

-Beep, be-

Lewis: Hello?

Katie: Hey Lewis. You missed called me?

Lewis: Yeah because Liam had been trying to call you and we was both getting worried. Are you crying?

Katie: No...

Lewis: Katie, don't lie to me. I know you are. What's up?

Katie: James...

Lewis: What about James?

Katie: I saw him kissing another girl…

Lewis: Ohh... I'm guessing you like him right?

Katie: No… I love James but I like someone else too but I don't really know him

Lewis: Who

Katie: Promise not to tell?

Lewis: Depends who it is... It's not Jett right?

Katie: NO! It's Liam

Lewis: Well you're in luck as he likes you too Katie bear. Katie where are you? Because I can hear the wind in the background

Katie: in the park

Lewis: Get inside. Do you want to get raped or kidnapped?

Katie: No... Alright I'm going back home now. I'll text you?

Lewis: Yep! Bye love

I ended call. The bright side is Liam likes me. But James broke my heart and Kendall going to flip as I'm going home now. I slowly walked up to 2J and open the door. Luckily no one was downstairs so I quickly ran to my bedroom to see the guys outside my door.

"Oh crap" I whispered to myself

"Katie. Meeting our room 5 minutes" Kendall said. All the guys moved out of my way and let me enter my room. I locked the door and sat on my bed. I wasn't in the mood of getting told off by the guys. I just want to go to sleep and forget me ever liking James. Maybe I should stop thinking about James and think about Liam more. I got out some shorts and a tank top and started texting Liam

To; Liam

From; Katie

Hey Liam, sorry I didn't reply to your messages or calls. Something just been up x

"Katie. Open. This. Door. NOW!" Kendall shouted

I opened the door and looked at my brother. He did not look happy. I grabbed my phone and walked to his room and sat on the floor waiting for all of the guys to ask who these boys are and why I didn't come home etc.

Kendall sat down and looked at me.

My phone went off and before I could read it Kendall got my phone and read the text.

"Who is this Liam guy and why is he calling you babe?" He raised an eye brow. Kendall passed me my phone and I read the text

To; Katie

From; Liam

That's alright babe, main thing you're safe. Do you want to do something on Saturday with me and Lewis? If you are busy we can do it another day x

"He's a mate from school." I said

"And your friends call you babe?" James asked

"Liam calls be babe as a nickname and Lewis calls me love. And before you ask, Lewis is gay! He was not hitting on me in History. And Liam isn't like Jett or any other guy, he's different! I don't see why I can't be friends with guys!" I shouted

Kendall wrapped an arm around me.

"We just don't want you to get hurt baby sis. And seeing you cry kills me."

I sighed and rested my head on Kendall's shoulder wrapping my arms around his torso.

"I know Kendall you use to do everything in your power to not let me cry when I was three." Kendall chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"I still do." I nodded and pushed my head deeper into the side of his neck trying to forget about the day I just had.

"I know how about some brother sister time?" Kendall asked me and I nodded and smiled. "Ok go get nemo going I will be down in a minute."

"Yes boss"

Kendall kissed the top of my head and pushed past Logan and Carlos.

"Kay well have fun Katie I have homework so I will see you later." Logan hugged me then left.

"And I know brother sister time means no Carlos so I will be at the pool bye kit kat." I nodded as Carlos ran out of the room. I stood and got out my pjs then turned at looked at James expectantly. "Well goodbye!"

James sighed and sat on my bed. "Katie what's wrong why are you mad at me?"

I rolled my eyes and made my way toward the door.

"I don't have to deal with this." James stood and grabbed my shoulder turning me to face him." And I don't have to deal with your attitude so I won't until you tell me what's wrong I'm not talking to you." I felt tears burn my eyes. "I saw you kissing that girl James and I- you know what I don't care don't talk to me in fact I'm not talking to you so save it pretty boy your dead to me." I pushed past him and went to Kendall's room to change my clothes but once I reached the room I realized Logan was in there which was okay seeing how it was his room. James walked past the room meaning my room was empty so before Logan noticed I raced back to my room and changed. Time for some brother sister time.

I walked down the stairs and saw James staring at me. It hurt me that I'm not talking to him, but he broke my heart. I walked to the couch and plopped on Kendall's lap.

"Hello Baby Sister" Kendall kissed my head.

I smiled and turned on Nemo. We started to watch the film. I used to watch this all the time when I was really young. The good ol days right? I snuggled into Kendall's Chest. And watched the film

**James' P.O.V**

I was really pissed off! Because Katie thinks I kissed that girl and because this 'Liam' guy called her babe. I should be the only one saying that to her. I was planning to ask her out onto a date tonight but I guess I have to ruin it.

**Flashback**

"James, you're hot! I mean like really hot" this random girl said  
"Err... Gee thanks I guess." I mumbled  
"Wait you got something there, let me get it off."

She put her lips onto mine and started to kiss me. I tried pushing her off but she drugged her nails into me more. I finally got her off me.

"Call me" she wink

"I'm alright thanks" I walked off

**Present**

I need to know what Katie was going to say before she quickly changed her sentence I don't care. Well, I will probably never know as I'm dead to her. I need to find one of the guys, not Kendall unless I'm looking for a death wish and ask for their help.

"Hey Logan I know you're doing homework but it's really important"

"James if it's about a girl, just ask her out" he said, not taking his eye off the paper

"It's Katie, Logan..." I whispered

"Go on…"

"Well she saw me 'kiss' this girl. But she must have seen it in the wrong angle. The girl came on to me. I didn't like it at all. But that girl made me stop thinking about Katie for a moment. And now she won't talk to me and I have a feeling this Liam or whatever his name is, is going to take Katie off me."

Logan sighed.

"Give her some time. She gets judge in this school a lot. When she will want to talk to you she will. That doesn't mean to push her away thought or you might lose her."

"Thanks" I said

He patted my back

My first mission is to get Katie's trust back and for her to talk to me. Let the challenge begin

* * *

**A/N: I know really bad! Don't kill me. I only done 1000+ words which I could do more but I want to make the story well long! And for Big Time Girlfriends I will be giving out who won on the 26****th**** of January so you still got time to enter! And I've noticed this story gone really far and it less than a month old. Thanks to all the readers, you are the best! **


	18. Chapter 16

**Katie's P.O.V**

I went on my Facebook as I haven't been on there for quite a while.

29 friends requests, 3 messages, 10 notifications. I looked through the notifications, most of them were games request but one was by Jessie. The girl who used to bully me.

Jessie Chambers posted on Katie Knight wall; Apparently Katie fancies James Maslow. I mean like really? James Maslow. Ha! She too ugly and fat for him.

How the hell does she know that? A lot of people commented, even Liam.

(A/N: Sorry if these are any of your names or surnames. I just randomly picked them out of my head)

Liam Grayson: Does she.

Riley Trump: Liam Grayson Duh! I mean have you seen the way she goes up to BTR like they even like her.

Jessie Chambers: Pathetic. That's all I've got to say about her

Sophie White: Bet she hasn't even made any friends. No one would go near her anyway. You might catch an illness from her! LMAO

Liam Grayson: Why don't you leave her alone...

Jessie Chambers: Do you like her? If you do you are MENTAL!

Rio Allen: She probably Brain washed him. Right Chloe?

Chloe Taylor: Rio Allen I know right. And Liam Grayson, STAY AWAY FROM HER! We are warning you. If you want a life, its best you stay away. We don't want her to cause more damage on you do we?

Georgia Bell: This came up in my news feed haha! And did you hear she tried ending her life and her brother 'saved' her. More like he got paid too LOL

Jack Logie: Where did you hear that Georgia?

Georgia: It's everywhere. I think it's starting to spread in her new school.

Jessie Chambers: Also did you know that she was in Hospital because she had a peanut attack? That's sad that she left the hospital alright :( HAHA

I slammed my laptop close. How can she say that? On my wall, for everyone to see? Even the guys can see it. What if Liam thinks I'm a freak? And Lewis would be the only one that would understand because he knows I'm going through bullying. I wish I could tell the guys or Mom. But they still just get worried and move me again. All of my past is travelling with me. Everytime. I try to run away from it, it follows me like a lost puppy. I felt something wet drip down my cheek. I've been crying and I just noticed now. My phone lit up. I walked to the desk and looked through it

To; Baby Sis

From; Big Bro

Dinner is ready xxxxxxx

To; Big Bro

From; Baby sis

Not hungry... xxxxxxxx

To; Baby Sis

From; Big Bro

Katie please, you got to have something xxxxxxxxxxx

To; Big Bro

From; Baby Sis

Kendall, I had a slushies not that long ago. It gave me a brain freeze and I'm full up for the day xxxxxxxx

To; Baby Sis

From; Big Bro

Alright :( xxxxxxxxx

I sighed. Now Kendall annoyed. I took out my books and laid them on the desk. Might as well study if I've got nothing else to do. I opened up my notebook and my science book and started studying.

**Kendall P.O.V**

I locked my phone and set it on the table.

"Kendall you ok?" Logan asked

"Do any of you know what is wrong with Katie? She been acting weird ever since Lunch" I put my faces in my hands. No, I wasn't crying. I'm just worried.

"Maybe it's something on Facebook or Twitter?" James said

I took the laptop out of Carlos' hand and login to Facebook.

"Hey I wa-"

"This is important Carlos" I cut him off

I typed in Katie's name and checked her profile. This girl Jessie wrote something rude about her and a lot of people commented. All of them rude, but her friend Liam. He was trying to defend her but it kind of got out of hand. I pushed the laptop out of my way and ran to Katie's door. Screaming and banging.

"KATIE!" I screamed

The rest of the guys walked upstairs

"What's wrong with Katie?" James asked

"She not opening the door. Logan get the phone ready to call mom!"

"Guys move back I'm going to kick down the door." James said

James kicked the door down and we all ran in. Katie was at her desk, with her school books opened.

"K-katie?" I whispered

She turned around and looked at us. She has been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy. I've never seen her cry this much. I opened my arms and Katie ran into them.

"Baby sis, it's okay. We know you are going to be ok." I kissed her head

Katie cried in my neck. I whispered comforting words in her eye, rocking her back and forward.

"Hey baby sis, how about me and the guys get some pizza for you and we can just chill out and catch up?" I asked.

Katie nodded. I placed her on the bed and kissed her head.

"We will be back in 20 minutes. 10 minutes without no traffic. If you need any of us text or call alright?"

Katie nodded her head once again. Is she scared to talk or something? No! Please don't say she gone mute because of them dumb ass kids.

"I love you." I kissed her forehead

"Love you too kenny" she mumbled

We walked out the door and locked it. Just to make sure no stranger comes in. Me and the guys walked to the car and went to get Katie pizza as she didn't have dinner. I just hope she is ok.

**Katie's P.O.V**

I didn't know what to do. Cry or act like nothing wrong? I turned on the TV and it was on some random channel. It seems the girl was pissed off or something and drinking calm herself down and forget everything. Maybe I should do that? I walked to the kitchen and looked around the room. Am I doing the right choice? I checked my phone and see if Mom was coming back now. I got a text by her which is odd as she doesn't really text me. She just calls me or talks to me face-to-face.

To; Katie

From; Mom

Hey babe. You alright? I told Kendall this but I won't be home for the next couple of days. The work is keeping me here for a bit longer. Just make sure you stay safe. Love you xxxxxxxx

I guess she not going to be home so I got out a bottle of wine and poured some so it was half way. This is a lot of impact on a kid but I would rather do this then crying. I took a deep breath and drank it all in one go. It taste disgusting but my brain did went a bit fuzzy. I poured more into the cup and kept on drinking until the whole bottle was gone. Everything looked like it was moving around. I went to my bedroom falling down once. I went to my ipod and put Drake's album on shuffle. I played the music on full blast and started dancing around my room.

**Logan's P.O.V**

When we came back loud music was coming from Katie's room. It was Drake what she is playing.

"So she will play Drake really loud but not Big Time Rush" Carlos joked

We all laugh and went to the game room.

"Logan can you check on Katie please?" Kendall asked

"Sure" I said. I left the boys and went to Katie's room. Should I knock or just walk in? Well she won't even hear me because how loud the music is. I walked into the room and turned the music down a bit. Katie's eyes were bloodshot red. Not if she had been crying, something different. She was dancing... a bit madly.

"Katie? Are you ok?" I asked worried

"Logan. What you doing here?"

Katie sounds sober... How can she sound sober? I looked at her desk. There was a cup. I smelt it and it smelt of strong alcohol.

"Katie, have you been drinking?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... So!" She tripped.

I picked her up and took her to my room.

"Katie, please tell me why you did this?"

The next thing I know Katie was sick all over me.

"Logie I'm-" she started crying

"Katie I don't care if you was sick on me. I just want to know you are ok. Stay here while I get changed." I walked to my draw and got out some new clothes. I looked at Katie and went to the bathroom to change.

When I came out Kendall looked at me.

"What is wrong with Katie?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"She sitting in your bedroom crying and acting sober! Wait did I just say sober! Is she drunk?" Kendall shouted

Kendall ran into the bedroom and screamed at Katie a load of questions. I didn't even catch half of the words he was saying as he was going too fast. Katie just sat there, sulking.

"I'm sorry. I just urghh! Don't want you to turn out like one of them girls." He walked out of the room and slam this door closed. Katie cried even more. I walked to Kendall room and starting banging on the room.

**Katie's P.O.V**

I cried and cried and cried! Only if I didn't go to my old school. I wouldn't been bullied! I was mad and upset. I got a glass bottle and smashed it against the wall. Everything went silent. I started shouting at myself saying it's all my fault! It was thought! I messed up everything! I- I just a mistake! I screamed really loud and smashed another glass again. Someone tried talking to me but I blocked them out.

"Katie I'm sorry but I have to do this..." Someone said. I felt someone slapped me and everything went black...

* * *

A/N: Who do you think slapped her? Was is Kendall, James, Carlos or Logan? Review who you think below :D


	19. Chapter 17

**Unknown P.O.V**

I had to do it. It was the only thing I could do to make her back to herself. I am the person that done that to Katie. Now I feel like doing that to myself. I am so guilty. I am Carlos Garcia.

**James' P.O.V**

I heard a loud noise coming from upstairs. It was coming from Logan's room. I went upstairs and saw Katie on the floor and Carlos in tears in the corner.

"Hey buddy. What happened" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I did it James. I did it! Katie was screaming and shouting at herself and I didn't know what to do! I'm scared James! What if we never get the old Katie back? I miss her so much. Now she on the floor because of me and-" Carlos started crying again. I pulled him into a hug. I don't like seeing Carlos like this. He always the one cheering is up. Not the other way around. I don't want him to get shouted by Kendall. I might as well take the blame. Katie already hates me even though I love her.

"Carlos don't worry about anything, ok? I'm going to sort everything out yeah. Why don't you go to our room and take a nap" I pulled him up.

Carlos nodded and walked to our bedroom. I picked up Katie and took her to her bedroom in my arms. I placed her on my bed and under the covers. She will be awake soon. I looked around her room. It's much different than before. There's quotes on her wall. 'I am different. So what? I want to live my own life than rather be a clone.' And there is 'I am a victim of bullying. Words hurt...'

The second one breaks my heart.

Also on her door she have pictures of her childhood. When she was younger. Pictures of me and the guys. I looked to her and kissed her forehead. Just wish I could make her mine. Well that is never going to happen as she hates my guts. I closed her door slightly and slid down the front of her door. Katie isn't Katie anymore. She used to hang out with us all the time and know we rarely see her leave her room unless she has too. My Katie is growing up. But not the way I like it. I don't want her to be bullied or picked on. Its just unfair. And Jessie wrote that Katie likes me. If its true that's a really good thing but I will still kill Jessie! But its probably another rumour... Sad I know. I just listened to everything going on around me. Silence. Logan stopped banging and must of gone to sleep. Kendall still locked himself into his room. Carlos gone to sleep. And I'm sitting here thinking about everything changed. I pulled myself off the ground and checked if Kendall unlocked his door. Yep he did. I think he was just behind the door all that time. I walked off to my bedroom. I didn't even bother changing clothes. I just went on my bed and slept.

**Katie's P.O.V**

I woke up with a pounding headache and an upset stomach I pulled back the covers and stumbled to my brothers room. I didn't even bother knocking I just swung open the door and went over to his bed slumping myself across his side and whimpering in his ear. Out of habit Kendall moved over and lifted me up beside him all the while remaining sleeping. I remember when I was six and every night I had slept with him. "Kenny" I poked him "Kenny."

He mumbled and groaned. "What katie?"

"My head hurts and my tummy." Kendall nodded and rubbed my tummy trying to make me feel better. I closed my eyes and sighed. Thinking about how my problems affect my brothers.

"What are you thinking about baby sis?"

"Just stuff" I mumbled

"What type of stuff?" He asked

"You and the guys..."

"What? Have we done something wrong?" He panicked

"No I have... You guys have changed because of me. If I never told you I was getting bullied you would still be the same. I blame myself really..."

Kendall stiffened, "Katie none of this is your fault. Don't blame yourself. We haven't changed at all. We are just being more protective over you. I mean we know why because if you didn't tell us. I, your own big brother could have found you dead, in his own school." He wiped a tear, "I just love you ok. More than anything and anyone. We all love you Katie. We want you to be better than get worst."

I pulled Kendall into a hug.

"I love you too Kenny. More than anything or anyone too..."

"Baby sister?" He asked

I nodded my head

"You know when you were a little girl, and if you said something bad? And someone would pay a little visit to you" he evil grinned. My eyes widened

"No! No! No! Kendall not the tickle monster. You know how much I hate being tickle. Can't he just another day? Like in the next 1000 days"

Kendall looked at me then checked the time. 4:30 in the morning.

"He will be back soon. It's too early. I will wake you up when it's time to get ready for soon. Go to sleep baby sis. Love you." Kendall kissed my head and I lay on his chest. He put his arm round around me, holding me tight. I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. Only if everything was peaceful like Kenny's heartbeat. The smoothing on his heart beat made me slowly fall asleep

**Kendall's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning. 6:30 am. I lightly shook Katie up.

"5 more minutes" she mumbled

"Katie. Get up or the tickle monster will come"

Katie jumped out of my bed. "I'm up! I'm up! And I'll get ready for school. Make the tickle monster come, I will start calling you Kendork again." She giggled.

"We'll see about that. And hurry up. You need to be ready by 7:30 and I know how long you take."

Katie kissed my cheek and skipped into her bedroom. Wow! She seems like in a good mood. I went downstairs and just chilled with the guys

**Katie's P.O.V**

New plan! Act all happy and cheerful round the boys. So they can turn back to their self's. I wonder if Kendall would let me bring Lewis and Liam round. They might say yes to Lewis as he isn't going to hit on me but Liam... I'm not sure about that. I know that Carlos will probably say yes but Carlos is like that. I took a quick shower, got changed and combed out my hair. I got out my phone and texted lewis to meet me in the lobby around 15 minutes. I want to talk to him. About what happened on my Facebook. Of course he wants to know.

I went downstairs and got an apple and ate it.

"Kit Kat. Are you obsessed with apples because you just eat them every morning?" Carlos asked

"No. I just read online that it's good to start Urm... the day with a fruit." I totally failed that lie.

James and Kendall raised an eye brow at me.

"Well anyway, I'm going to go to school with Lewis so I guess I will-"

"Hold up baby sister. Who said you are going with Lewis" Kendall cut me up

"I did."

"Well we will take you to the lobby and meet Lewis, shall we boys?" Kendall looked at them.

They all nodded their faces. I put my bag over my shoulder and went to the lobby. I quickly took the elevator before the guys could get in. I clicked on floor 6 as they will be thinking I'm going to the lobby. I waited for the lobby to reach the 6 floor. When the door opened the guys were there with their arms crossed.

"Well, let's meet this Lewis then baby sister" Kendall said

The guys walked in and pressed the G button.

"How did you g-"

"We know you too well baby girl" James said

Wow! He spoke to me! We waited for the bell to ding to tell us we are on the lobby floor. When we reached the lobby and we walked out of the elevator.

"Katie?" Someone shouted.

I looked around and saw... NO! Jessie!

"What is she doing here?" I hissed

"To see you, bitch. Wow look at that! Katie has been listening to me. Looks like you dropped a couple of pounds." Jessie laughed

"You're sick! Nothing but a bitch!"

She pushed me to the ground and laughed. "Baby knight trying to defend herself. Puh-lease!"

Lewis laughed with her. What the fuck?! I thought me was my friend. He stopped laughing and tried pulling me up but I slapped his hand away in disgust.

"Don't even come near me Lewis or something will come to you" I spat

"Woohh! You made the baby mad. Oh no! Lewis I'm scared! Save us! Haha!"

I stood up and was about to walk to the guys but then Jessie poured coffee all over me.

"That's what you get for ruining everyone's life" she punched my stomach.

Tears started to sting my eyes. I thought Lewis was my friend, I guess not! I ran up the stairs to 2J. And locked the front door behind me. I ran up to my bedroom and locked it, knowing the guys would come look for me. I sat on my bed and cried. I never cried this hard ever! I haven't even step a foot out of the plamwoods and I'm already in tears! If it's like this at school, I don't even know what I would do…


	20. Chapter 18

**Kendall's P.O.V**

I was beyond annoyed! No one hurts my baby sister and gets away with it! I gave Jessie a death glare and grabbed Lewis by the arm.  
"You ever hurt my sister again. I will fucking kill you! Understood?" I whispered. Lewis nodded his head.  
"I want you FAR away from Katie. I see you near her, talk to her or stare at her I-"  
"We will fucking kick your ass!" James butted in.

Lewis nodded his head again and slowly walked backwards. Katie trusted him. And from what Katie said about him, Lewis seemed like a nice guy. He just probably wants to be popular or something. I watched him go before turning to Logan go make sure Katie's ok. Logan nodded and ran off to the apartment.

"James go make sure lewis stays away." James nodded and ran off after lewis. I was left staring at Jessie with Carlos. Carlos crossed his arms and glared at Jessie. "Because I can't hit a girl I'm going to ahh um I'm going to-" Carlos eyes landed on the vending machine before racing over and buying a coke and shaking it.  
"Stop being mean to katie!" Carlos opened the pop and watched it explode all over Jessie.

"You're so dead!" I watched with wide eyes as Jessica attacked Carlos pinning him to the ground.

"Kendall do something!" Carlos begged

"I can't I she's a girl!"

"Why do you think I'm letting her pin me!" I looked around and sighed I grabbed her hair and yanked it.

"Oww get off!" She shouted.

I pulled and pulled until she was off of Carlos. She lifted a fist to punch me when Carlos attacked her lifting her over his shoulder and running with her to the pool dropping her in. "Kendall run!" Carlos and I sprinted to the stairs and raced up them.

**Logan's P.O.V**

I managed to unlock the door and get to Katie's room and was currently coaxing her out of the bathroom.

"Come on katie please!" I begged

"No!" She shouted

"Katie!" I sighed

"No" she said once again. I actually hate the word _no_. People use it to much.

"Come on katie I'm your brother."

"No you aren't! Kendall is, your just Kendall's best friend!" Her voice slowly cracking while she spoke

"Fine whatever can you just open the door!" I said

"No!" She mumbled

Ok time to get real. "Katie this door is going to open in three seconds is it going to be you or will it be me!" I shouted

"I would like to see you try!" She muttered

I grabbed a bobby pin and picked the lock swinging it open.

"There! You see I told you I would and look the door is still in tack."

I closed the door and sat next to Katie who was currently leaning against the bathtub sobbing.

"Oh Katie! I didn't know you were crying." I wrapped my arms around her

"I'm sorry..." She whispered

"For what Katie? You didn't do nothing wrong! It was Jessie and Lewis! Also, Kendall does not want you nowhere near Lewis. He doesn't like him at all, well none of us do." I chuckled

"Why would I want to be near him. I trusted him and he does that to me. And I'm sorry for not calling you my brother. But you are my big brother, one of the best ones ever!" She hugged me

"What happened to Katie?" Three voices said.

"She just upset about what happened that's all." I said

Kendall moved Katie from me and rocked her in his arms.

"Ken, don't be surprised but I'm thinking we should let Katie have the day off?" I said

Everyone widened their eyes. What? It's true. She should have a break.

"Logan, are you ok?" James asked

"I'm fine James, plus don't you remember last night she didn't feel well? And she slept with Kendall? I don't think she should go to school."

Kendall started to think about what I said.

"Well I guess she should have the day off. And yeah she did. She came to my bed because her tummy hurt." Kendall said as we all stood up.

"I'll put Katie into her bed and talk to her abo-"

"I already have talk to her about Lewis, Kendall." I cut him off

**Katie's P.O.V**

"Wait…" I whispered

The boys all sat down, waiting for me to continue.

"Well I saw something on Facebook... Which I'm hoping you haven't seen..."

"Baby sis, we know what status you are talking about but continue?" Kendall cutted me off

"No one talk until I'm finished ok?" I looked at the boys. They all nodded.

"Well I was really upset so I took some of Mom's wine when you guys have to celebrate something. It started to calm me down. But then Logan found me and took me to his room and then left. Him and Kendall was shouting and it was my fault. I started screaming it's my fault and smashing glass objects. Then someone slapped me to get to back to myself but I don't know who did as my vision was burly..." I said

Kendall stared at the others, well glaring at them

Carlos was about to say something before cutting him off

"I was the one who slapped Katie..." He mumbled, looking at his shoes.

"Diamond, you did WHAT?" Kendall screamed

"I didn't know what to do and it scared me. It was my only choice! As you locked yourself into your room so I couldn't get you!" James shouted

Kendall jumped up and was about to throw a punch at James. Luckily Logan and Carlos hold him back. Kendall got out of their grip and punched James in the jaw. Everything went dead silence. No one talked or made a move. James hold his jaw, eyes wide open. Kendall looked like he was going too exploded, Logan stood there, Carlos looked like he was going to cry and I already had tears streaming down my face. Kendall stormed to his room, Logan helped James getting ice for his jaw, and Carlos ran off somewhere. I locked my bedroom door and thought about what just happened

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait :( I've been busy and on the 8th I think. I writing this one shot for **Semi Official BTR One Shot Day 2013 **and I have no idea what I should write the one shot about. So if you guys could give me ideas I would love you and I will give you a shout out in the next chapter? Kay thanks bye :)  
-Tanaya


	21. Chapter 19 Part One

**Katie's P.O.V**

I was laying in my bed. Bored. Why can't the guys let me go to school. My phone started to vibrate meaning I've got a text

To; Katie

From; BLOCKED NUMBER

Hello Katie Knight, want to know how you can defeat Jessie and get her to stop bullying you? Well tonight at 7pm we are having a hockey match. You're an awesome hockey player so if you play in this match, we will get, Jessie to stop bullying you. So are you in?

I started to think about the text. It's an chance to my life to go back to normal. But why would the number be block, maybe it's a prank? Well I going have to do this whether it is or not.

I texted the unknown number I'd be there but I didn't have the equipment but two seconds later I was told I would borrow Jessie's now to ask Kendall. I walked into the kitchen and saw Kendall sitting at the counter on his laptop. "Keeennnndaaalllll" I walked over batting my eyelashes at him.

"Yeeeeesss katie?"

"Listen there's this hockey game and I was wondering could we go and watch it?"

Kendall looked at me for a long time. "Would it make you happy?" I nodded my head and looked at him. "Fine."

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah fine but you're not leaving our sight."

"Thank you Kenny" I kissed his cheek and walked to my bedroom and text the unknown number I'll be at the area at 5pm. I looked at my clock and it was only 2pm. I took a shower and got dressed into some comfortable clothes to wear for now. I went downstairs and sat with the boys. They all looked quite suspicious.

"Hey... Are you guys ok?" I asked sitting on Kendall's lap

"Baby sister, it's nothing you need to worry about ok?"

I sighed. "But why Kenny?"

"Just don't worry. Why don't you do something before the game?"

"Ok, I'm going to meet up with Liam. I'll be back in a hour or so."

I got off Kendall's lap and left the house before they start complaining about me hanging with Liam. Anyway, Liam did wanted to know if we was gonna hang out so it might as well be now as I have time.

**Kendall's P.O.V**

"So guys, Katie's birthday is coming up really fast so what should we do for her birthday?" I asked

The reason we didn't tell Katie is because we don't want her to know. We want her to be surprise for once. She always find out but this time she going to have no clue.

"How about a day at the theme park? Like one of us could take her out while we set up a party back here? With her family and friends?" James said

"But Jessie made Katie lose all of her friends." Carlos mumbled

"She got Liam. How about we invite Liam? He seems alright but it will be good to prove if he is a good friend to Katie." I said

"Logan, start emailing the theme park and get it booked just for us on Katie's birthday. Me and Kendall will look for good decorations and Carlos, you need to make sure you don't say anything."

Carlos nodded his head.

"Can I tell Jo and Camille our plan?" Carlos asked

"Yeah, as they are girls they will be good to help us with this."

"Ohh and James... I'm really sorry bro. I really didn't mean too. Guess I lost my temper. I owe you yeah? I shouldn't have done it. Do you forgive me?" I said

James pulled me in a man hug.

"Kendall, brother's fight but they will always be there for each other. Of course I forgive you"

**Katie's P.O.V**

I knocked on Liam door and waited for someone to open it. Liam's Mom appeared at the door.

"Hello dear, can I help you?" She smiled at me

"Urm... Is Liam at home?" I asked

"Yes he is. You must be Katie. I'm Martha, Liam's mother." She shook my hand

"Liam, Katie is here" she called her son. I heard someone's footsteps coming towards to door.

"Hey Katie. Wanna come in?" Liam smiled

"Sure." I stepped into the house.

"I will show you to my bedroom." He took my hand and showed me to his room.

He sat on his bed and I awkward stood there.

"Katie, you can sit down you know."

I sat down next to him and he closed his bedroom door and sat back down.

"Is there anything you need to tell me? You don't seem yourself." Liam looked at me

"Something happened to me with Lewis..."

I looked at him and he nodded his head, telling me to continue.

"Well, this girl called Jessie. I've had problems from her in my old school. And she was with Lewis. Jessie started getting rude to me and Lewis stood there and laughed. Then she poured coffee all over me and he still stood there. Then he tried to help me up but I didn't let him. I actually thought he was my friend. But I guess not."

"Katie, you got me. Lewis is a jerk. I will beat the crap out of him when I see him! Let's talk about something positive, like your birthday coming up soon!" Liam cheered.

I like Liam. He is always willing to cheer me up.

"I don't have any idea about my birthday. The guys haven't even mentioned it once."

"What do you want? I mean c'mon you got to want something" Liam nudged me

"Nothing really... I've got everything I want and need."

"You sure about that?" Liam asked

"Positive!"

"Fine, how about if we go to the mall or something? And get something to drink?" Liam offered

"Alright, but if you are trying to get of hints for my birthday it's not happening Liam." I laughed

"Katie, you know you can call me Li for short. It's sort of a nickname I guess..." He blushed

"Awhh, you're blushing." I poked his cheeks

"Shh! What nicknames do you have?" He asked

"Urm... I've got loads. I get called a bunch of things from people."

"Alright, love." He said, "Let's go"

Liam grabbed my hand and held it while we walked to the mall.

**James' P.O.V**

I was with Jo in the lobby talking about Katie. I know it's a weird subject, but I need to tell someone how I feel about her.

"Jo, can I tell you about something?"

"Sure" she smiled

"Well basically, I love Katie. Not in a brother way anymore, in the love way like you and Kendall. I love everything about her. Her beautiful body, her gorgeous personality, her kindness for people, her curiosity, her evil side which is so damm sexy, everything! I want to tell her but whenever I try I get scared."

"James, you're in love with her. It's easy to tell. Maybe you should tell her how you feel" Jo suggested

"But how and when?"

"Maybe on her birthday. To tell her she is loved by someone. It would be really cute. And I have a big feeling she feels the same as you." Jo smiled

"You really think so?" I asked. I could start to feel butterflies in my tummy. A fact that Katie might feel the same is amazing. Jo nodded her head. I thanked her and went back to 2J.

"How long as Katie been gone for?" I asked

"Around 45 minutes why?" Logan asked

"Just wondering. What type of stuff does Katie like?"

"How would I know? She will never tell us as she thinks she doesn't need anything." Logan sighed

"I heard her sing once..."

"Did you?" Logan asked

"Yes, her voice sounds like an angel" I smiled

"I have seen her dance too. Wow! It's just amazing." Logan said

"Let's use the spare room in the house to create Katie a studio!" We both said in unison

"Let's tell the guys. It's going to take a lot of work but we will get anything done for our Katie" Logan said

"Kendall. Carlos. Come down here! Logan and I have got the best idea for Katie!"

In a matter of seconds the boys appeared on the sofa.

"What is it?" Carlos asked

"We were thinking of Making Katie a studio. In the spare room next to your room. No one uses it. And we see Katie sing and dance all the time. So we could do that?"

"That perfect! We will need to get starting on it before her birthday. Can't wait to see her face when she sees it. It's gonna be priceless!" Kendall said.

"We can get Kelly to help us with it. And Jo and Camille?" I said

"I'll text Kelly to come torromow to help us while we get Katie to go out with her friends as torromow is a Saturday." Logan said

We all separated and went wherever we were going to and started to plan out Katie's birthday.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short Chapter! But this is only part one so there is going to be a part 2! So yay on part 2. Make sure you follow this story and review :) you guys are awesome at reviewing. Make sure you tell your friends about this story


	22. Chapter 19 Part Two

**Katie's P.O.V**

"So where do you want to go first Katie?" Liam asked

"What do you mean first, Liam?" I raised an eyebrow

"I want to buy you something from whatever shop you want" he smiled

"But I have to buy you something then, deal?"

"Deal!" He shook my hand

We walked into Starbucks first and got ourselves a drink. We went into Hollister as Liam wanted to buy a top from there. He was trying to get me to let him buy it with his own money, but I won. I checked my phone if I've got any calls or texts as I've been out for an hour or more I think

To; Katie

From; Jamie

Hey, what time you coming back?xxxx

To; Baby Sis

From; Big Bro

Baby sister you ok? Liam hasn't done anything right? What time you coming home and where are you at the moment? Just keep me updated please! Love you xxxxxxxxxxx

I decided to give Kendall a call as I couldn't be bothered to text back. I've got the time for one call as Liam can't pick out of these two tops haha.

-Beep B-

Kendall; Baby sister

Me; Hey Big Brother

Kendall; guessing you got my text. You ok?

Me; Yeah I did. And I'm good thanks. Me and Liam are just shopping at the moment. We're in Hollister as he wants to buy a top here.

Kendall; he not changing in front of you right?

Me; No Kendall! They have these things called Changing rooms. But I don't think I have heard of them before. I'm just at the counter.

Kendall; What time you coming back? Remember we are watching the hockey match.

Me; I actually forgot that. I'll be back in around half an hour? Or do you want me back earlier?

Kendall; Nah that time is fine. Also James wanted to talk to you about something. So that's probably why he text you.

Me; oh ok. Thanks for the details Kenny. I'll see you in a bit bye. Love you

Kendall; Bye Katie, stay safe. Love you

-End of call-

"Katie, which top is better, the green or the blue?" Liam asked, holding the tops up

"The green nice however the blue one stands out more"

"Blue it is. Katie, don't forget our deal." Liam said

"Yeah, yeah let's go and pay for it then." I placed the top onto the counter.

"Hi how can I help you?" The guy looked me up and down.

Eww! That makes me feel weird. He looks like someone in my French class. Like the total player of the class. What is name? Jeremy, Jerry... JETT!

"What do you want Jett?" I asked

"Hello beautiful. You looking sexy today." He smirked

"Can I just buy my stuff and leave? You're annoying me" I rolled my eyes

Jett Laughed

"On one condition, you go out on a date with me"

"NO!" Liam and I said in unison.

"No way on this earth I would! Even if I wanted too which I don't." I shouted

"Awhh! C'mon baby, I can see, you are all over me" he winked

"And when was the last time you got your eyes check Jett! You really need to get a life!" Lewis said

"Excuse me?" I asked the lady behind the counter doing nothing but reading a magazine.

She looked up from her magazine and smiled

"Could you serve us please? This guy here is making me uncomfortable" I said, giving Jett a dirty look.

She nodded her head and we took Liam's top and moved to her counter.

"Sorry about Jett. He can be a bit-"

"A bitch, Jerk, Man whore, annoying, asshole, fucktard, player? Any of those words?" I cutted her off

"My words exactly" she laughed, "I'm Naomi." She shook both of our hands.

"I'm Katie, and this is Liam" I smiled

"Awh! You guys are cute together." She smiled. I raised an eyebrow at her and looked down, noticing mine and Liam's hands are connected.

"Are you two going out?" She asked

"No, we just really close friends. I see Katie more as a little sister." Liam said

She nodded her head.

"So is this the only thing you are buying?"

"Yep how much is it?" I asked

"$30 please"

I handed her the money and she put the top in a bag.

"It was nice meeting you Naomi. Here is my number. We could hang out sometime?" I smiled

"Yep sure. Bye Katie, bye Liam" she blushed at the last bit. We walked out of the door to the exit of the Mall.

"Love, aren't we meant to go to the store you want now?"

"Nope. I don't want anything. And Liam, are your Dad or background from London or something?" I asked

"My Dad from London and my Mom is from here." He smiled

We walked to his house which only took 10 minutes and chilled in his room.

"Li, did you see Naomi blush when she said bye Liam?" I said

"And Katie did you know anytime anyone mentions James, you get all nervous and stutter?" He smirked

"No-o. I urm... Li-" I looked down.

Damm! He knows me too well...

"See! You like James. Jatie!" He laughed

"Where did you get the word Jatie from?" I asked

"Ohh I just added both of your names together to create, Jatie"

"Well I best be going." I stood up

"Where you going?" Liam asked

"Home, I need to go and get ready for this Hockey game I'm watching."

Liam stopped right in front of me.

"Li, you know that-"

"Let me take you home." He dragged me downstairs to his car.

"Wait, you got a car?" I said starring at the Mercedes in front of me

"Its my Mom's and come on. Let's get you home"

We both climb into the car and I told him my address. Liam put on the radio and The Harold song by Ke$ha came on. I started off humming to the song and ended up singing.

I miss your soft lips, I miss your white sheets

I miss the scratch of your unshaved face on my cheek

And this is so hard 'cause I didn't see

That you were the love of my life and it kills me

I see your face in strangers on the street

I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep

And in the limelight, I play it off fine

But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light

But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light

They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me

Young love murder, that is what this must be

I would give it all to not be sleeping alone

Alone

The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed

Young love murder, that is what this must be

I would give it all to not be sleeping alone

Alone

Remember the time we jumped the fence when

The Stones were playing and we were too broke to get in

You held my hand and they made me cry while

I swore to God it was the best night of my life

Or when you took me across the world

We promised that this would last forever but now I see

It was my past life, a beautiful time

Drunk off of nothing but each other 'til the sunrise

Drunk off of nothing but each other 'til the sunrise

They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me

Young love murder, that is what this must be

I would give it all to not be sleeping alone

Alone

The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed

Young love murder, that is what this must be

I would give it all to not be sleeping alone

Alone

It was a past life, a beautiful time

Drunk off of nothing but each other 'til the sunrise

They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me

Young love murder, that is what this must be

I would give it all to not be sleeping alone

Alone

The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed

Young love murder, that is what this must be

I would give it all to not be sleeping alone

Alone

The song changed into Give Me Your Hand by The Ready Set and I stared at the window

"Wow! You are amazing." Liam smiled

"I probably get it from Kendall, I'm not really that good." I blushed

"Katie, don't hide your blush, you are amazing and there is no need to hide it."

"Thanks Li. What would I do without you?" I smiled

The car came to a stop meaning I'm already outside the Palmwoods.

"I'll see you soon, Li." I hugged him

"Yeah I'll text you. Bye Katie."

I got out of the car and walked into the Palmwoods.

**James' P.O.V**

I was in my room, freaking out! I want to tell Katie how I feel but she been with Liam for quite a while. Maybe they're going out? No, James you have got to keep your head together. I heard the door close. Katie is back! YES! Now it's time to tell her what I feel.

To; Katie

From; Jamie

Come upstairs please? My room xxxxx

I sent her the text and she came was here in around 6 seconds later.

"James." She smiled. Wow, her smile is amazing.

"Katie, I need to tell you something. It might just be a few simple words or sentences but it's really hard for me to say this."

"James, you can say anything to me, don't be scared."

"Ok, here it goes…" I took a deep breath. "Katie, I like you. I really like you. Wait screw that, I _love_ you Katie. Not as a little sister but more. I've been loving you for quite a while and it's has been killing me inside. I know Kendall will kill me for having feelings for you but I don't care." I said

She looked at me for quite a while. Now I'm scared, that she would laugh or think it is a prank.

"I love you too James…" she whispered

"Really? You really do?" I held her hand

She nodded her head and smiled. I looked her and kissed her softly.

"James?" She asked

"Yeah."

"What does this make us now?" She asked

SHIT! What does that make us now? If we are a thing, Kendall might kill me. Correction, he **WILL** kill me.

"Katie Knight, would you be my princess and I would be your prince?" I asked her

"Yes James, I'll be your princess."

I picked up Katie and hugged her in my arms.

"What are we going to do about Kendall?" I asked

"We can keep it a secret between us and when it is the right time, I'll talk to Kendall."

"If that is what you want baby girl." I smiled

"Only for now, I'm going to get ready for the hockey game."

**Katie's P.O.V**

I walked out of the room and into mine. I could not contain my happiness right now. I got asked out by the boy of my dreams! This is amazing! I got my IPod and put the music on shuffle. I grabbed a towel and underwear and took a quick shower. I got changed into some shorts and a top which had to words 'Dream' on it. I brushed out my hair and curled it. I looked at my phone and saw I was getting an incoming call from a blocked number.

Me: Hello?

Unknown: Hello Katie, when will you be at the Hockey game? We need you to be here soon.

Me: Well I am just getting my shoes on and then I'll be leaving. How are you going to get Jessie to stop? Plus who is this?

Unknown: My name cannot be told and the Jessie thing, leave it to us. Goodbye Katie.

-End of call-

I slipped my phone in my pocket and grabbed a hoodie. I closed my bedroom door and walked downstairs.

"Well baby sister, you took your time. Let's go!" Kendall grabbed my hand

"Where are the others?" I asked as he locked the door

"In the car. Now come one, we are going to be late."

We walked down the stairs as the elevator was taking ages. We walked over to the car and I sat in the back with James on my left and Kendall on my right. Logan was driving and Carlos was in the passenger seat. I sat in my seat nervously. I'm scared the guys will freak out or if Jessie has this plan to kill me or something. I took a deep breath and listened to the Elevate album in my headphones. Ten long minutes later we finally arrived. We got out of the car and brought our tickets.

The second we got to the arena I set my plan in motion. "Hey Kendall I'm going to the bathroom ok, I'll meet you in the arena." I said

"Ok hurry though text me if something happens." I nodded and headed towards the bathrooms which convenitly were right by the change room.

"There you are let's go stupid! The game starts in like five minutes." I let the girl lead me to the changing room and grunted as a helmet was thrown at me.

"Here bitch, my old helmet and a jersey use that equipment, no mouth guard." "Why?" I asked

"Because I'm not letting you put on my old mouth guard! That's gross I don't want aids!" I rolled my eyes and started putting on the equipment. I had watched Kendall put on equipment plenty of times when I was in peewee I thought I had the hang of it and was soon putting on the helmet. The helmet was loose it wobbled all over my head and when put to the test probably wouldn't even do its job but all I had to do was score. I grabbed a spare stick and followed the team to the rink. Club can't handle me was playing and the other team was warming up. At that moment I was thankful for all those skating days with Kendall I had to hand it to myself I skating well. One last breath and I jumped on the ice skating towards our team bench. I looked around the rink and spotted Kendall our eyes seemed to connect and I saw realization dawn on his face. I couldn't think about that now I had a goal to score.

**Kendall P.O.V**

My mind exploded how could she! Katie was out there playing hockey! Full contact hockey! Her helmet was clearly too big and her jersey went to her knees.

"That's it I'm going down there!"

"Kendall stop! Katie has something to prove let her play!" Carlos said

"Fine if she gets hurt I'll kill you!" I clenched my fists and turned my eyes back to the game that had just begun.

**Katie's P.O.V**

I was a center to the right of Jessie the other players toward over me. Their eyes flashing, crap I wish I had the mouth guard. The puck dropped and everyone skated towards it along with me. I powered through two players inches from the puck but then my body was shoved into the boards. I groaned then fell to the ice. I caught my breath then stood up and skated back to where the puck was. I snuck a glance at Kendall his face was white in fear and he was half standing. James mouth if I was ok which I nodded to, Carlos was shoving his face with popcorn and Logan was trying to calm Kendall down. I turned around and saw the puck coming towards me. I got it and skated with it to the other players net. My skates caught each other and I did a face plant in the ice. I jumped back up and chased the other team.

"Damn" I muttered to myself.

One player was of by themselves with the puck, I took a deep breath and skated towards them and just like Kendall, I slammed my shoulder onto them shoving them to the boards and taking the puck. I had to admit I was proud of myself then I found myself on the ice once again.

"Hey!" I cried and turned to glare at the person who just tripped me.

"You wanna go!" I asked her.

I stood up and shoved her she pushed back, I roared in anger then threw my gloves off taking a swing at her. The ref appeared, separated us then escorted us to the penalty box. Two minutes unbelievable now I had no chance of scoring. I looked at my brother who was tearing his hair out. Logan kinda glared at me, hating I had almost started a fight. Finally my two minutes were up and I was back on the ice. Puck was mine I was body checked I shook it off went after the puck again it was a cycle music blared goals were scored none by me though. Then my chance came I had the puck all the other team players were away from me. I sped toward the net lifted the stick aimed. Then it happened a brutal hit from behind sent me flying into the boards. Time slowed music stopped as my helmet flew off my head from the impact with the boards I felt myself falling backwards then a loud crack echoed the arena as my head slammed on the ice. Blood poured into my mouth probably from biting my lip. The last thing I remembered was the golden stitching of Jessie's jersey as she flew past. I know this had to be done my Jessie! Then everything went black...


	23. Chapter 20

**Kendall's P.O.V**

I stood here shocked. My baby sister is laying on the ice, with a bleeding lip and also out cold. I jumped out of my seat and ran to Katie.

"Katie? Katie, can you hear me?" I shook her.

James got out his phone and dialled 911. I picked up Katie in my arms and walked off the ice.

"Awhh! The little baby is knocked out. Well my dirty work is done, bye boys." She faked smiled and skipped to wherever she was going to. However James stopped her in her tracks and glared at her.

"You dare to touch my Katie again, I will beat the crap out of you! And I don't care if you are a girl; no one touches Katie and gets away with it, understood?"

Jessie's eyes widened and she quickly nodded her head and ran off somewhere. We all jumped into the car and took Katie to the hospital. She was lying on my lap when I felt Katie's phone vibrate. I took her phone out of her pocket and read the text.

To: Katie

From: Unknown

Well Katie, tonight you proved you are rubbish at Hockey. You also didn't even score. So we can't do anything about Jessie anymore. The deal is off. Try to defeat her yourself or just live with it.

So this entire Hockey thing was so she can get someone off her back? She could have told someone! Even if it was not me, but one of the guys or Mom. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Minutes later we were in the waiting room, waiting for any news on Katie. I sat there looking at the wall for a good 40 minutes. Only if I stopped her before anything happened.

"Kendall stop blaming yourself!" James said, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"But James if I stopped her nothing would have happened! She would have not been in hospital, knocked out. It's my fault. If Mom finds out she will kill me. I should have been a good brother and stopped her before she got-"

James pulled me into a hug while I sobbed into his shoulder. We stayed into that poison for quite a while.

"Katie Knight?" A female voice called

I stood up and wiped my eyes.

"Are you a relative?"

"I'm her brother." I said

"Well, Katie is doing well. She woke up and her lip ok, it just needed a stitch however she might want to rest a couple of days just to make sure."

I sighed of relief.

"What room is she in?" I asked

"Room 26. Along the corridor, firth door on your right." I nodded to her instructions and found Katie's room.

"Baby sister?" I whispered, walking over to her bed. I noticed her eyes were red and puffy. And she has tear stains down her cheeks.

"Hey Kenny" she said

"Are you ok?" I asked her

"Yeah, I'm great thanks. When can I leave this place?" She smiled. I could tell she was faking it to make me not worry. Katie you have failed trying to act happy around your big brother.

"I'll go and check." I kissed her forehead.

I walked out of the room and the boys looked up at me. Giving my facial question about Katie. I gave them a thumb up and walked to the lady who asked me about Katie.

"When is Kate allowed to leave? She wants to know."

"She can leave now if she wants." I nodded my head and headed off to the guys.

"Can someone go and get Katie some clothes and we will take her home." I asked

Logan pulled out a bag.

"I have the clothes she was wearing before we left the house." He handed me the bag. We all walked off to Katie's room.

"Here Katie, you can go and get changed in the bathroom. Meet us outside the waiting room and then we will go." Logan said

She got out of the bed and took the bag off Logan and walked to the bathroom.

"Did you guys see Katie?" Carlos said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Her eyes, they are all red and puffy. Why has she been crying? I hate seeing Katie upset. I want her to be happy." Carlos frowned.

"We all do Carlos, we all do." James patted Carlos his back.

"We could help her but she seems quite distance from us lately, maybe something has happened. We should talk to her about it later." Logan stated

We all nodded our heads and waited for Katie in the waiting room.

**Katie's P.O.V**

I freshened up in the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes are red. Crap! That's why Kendall looked worried. I splashed my eyes/face with water and left the bathroom. I met the guys and they all looked at me.

"Guys, its water. Nothing else." I told them. They all seemed to relaxed but James. Kendall raised an eyebrow but shook it off afterwards. Kendall signed me out and we headed to the car. Kendall and Logan at the front. Carlos was on the left, James in the middle and I was on the right in the back. I pulled out my phone and read the texts I've received.

James: You might have pulled off the others but it's going to take you much more to get me to believe it, and the same with Kendall xxxxx

Me: What do you mean? I'm totally fine xxxxx

James: Katie, I can read you like an open book. There is something wrong. I just want my girlfriend to be ok. We need to talk when we come back, about Kendall xxxxx

Me: Should we talk to him in private when we get back? And Jamie, I'm scared of what he will think :L xxxxx

I looked at James and he nodded his head. I started to feel butterflies in my tummy and I noticed James was holding my hand, stroking it with his thumb. I started to feel more relaxed. Maybe he noticed about me thinking about what Kendall would think of us. I need to tell him anyway. He my brother and needs to know everything. I can't keep stuff from him for too long. I gave James a quick smile and looked out of the window. I just remember, Monday is in two days. And I have a face Lewis. Plus on Monday I have history first thing so things are going to be weird. I'll see if Miss will move me, if not I will not pay any attention to him. Also, Liam, James and Carlos are in that class, and they all want to beat him up. I'll just see what happens. We came to a stop and I was the first one to run into the house. I opened the door and ran up to my room. I want to tell Liam what happened at the ice rink. I dialled his number and waited for him to answer.

-Be-

Me: Liam?

Liam: OMG! Katie, are you ok? I heard what happened.

Me: What do you mean you know?

Liam: The hockey match…

Me: How? I didn't tell no one.

Liam: Katie, I'm going to go to your house and show you, or do you want to come to mine?

Me: Just come here and hurry, I need to know how you know.

-End of call-

I started pasting around my room. How the heck does Liam know? I never told anyone. Please don't say it got on the news or something. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I shouted

"Katie, Liam at the door. Do I let him in?" Carlos asked.

I quickly ran past Carlos to the door.

"Wow that was quick Li. Follow me and we can talk about it." I showed him to my room.

"Katie? What is this about?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow

"We need to talk about something; you guys already know what happened as it was today and you was there."

"No funny business or he is dead" Kendall threatened

"Kendall, Liam is not like that." I rolled my eyes and walked off with Liam to my room. I closed the door and sat next to him

"Well…" I said

"Katie, log onto Facebook." I looked at him but log into Facebook on my laptop. I clicked on my news feed and saw a lot of posts from loads of people from my old school and the school I attend right now have post about me going into Hospital.

"How did they?" I looked at my laptop, shocked.

"Look at Lewis post."

I typed in Lewis' name and show his post.

_Jessie called me and said Katie epic failed Hockey, she ended up in Hospital once again, LOL!_

15 people like his post and over 84 commented. I felt tears fall but I quickly wiped them so Liam didn't see. No good, they kept on falling like a waterfall. Liam opened his arms and hugged me tight.

"Katie, I am so sorry. I will deal with this I promise. You're one of my best friends and I don't want you this jerk doing this. I will kick his ass the next time I see him."

"Katie and Liam I just wanted to- what happened to Katie?" I heard Logan's voice fill the room

"Kendall, James, Carlos get in here now!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What is it- Katie?" James said, "What did you do to her!" He shouted at Liam

"It's not Liam that done this, it Lewis." I whispered sitting up.

"What do you mean baby sister?" Kendall looked at me worried

"Well Jessie called Lewis and said I ended up in Hospital and he posted it on Facebook and 15 people liked his post and 84 people commented."

"But how can you see the post? If you don't have him?" Carlos asked

"Mutual friends and Jessie shared the post and tagged me into it." I wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Katie don't worry about this asshole, we are going to beat him up. And for Monday, we can get Carlos or James to swap seats with you in History so you will be near one of them. Is he in any of your other classes?" Kendall asked

"I don't know as on Friday I didn't go to school, Thursday I only had French, Science, Homeroom and History and he only in my History." I shrugged

"Just stick to us on Monday, Liam can chill with us as well." Carlos smiled

"Thank you." I smiled

"Love, I've got to go. My Mom needs me back home, I'll see you on Monday, yeah?" Liam hugged me.

"Yeah bye LiLi."

Liam walked out the room and I heard the front door close. Yep he has gone home. The boys all looked at me, getting ready to blow questions at me.

"Go ahead with the questions." I laughed

"Why does he call you 'love'? Is he British?" Carlos asked

"His dad is from England so he gets it from him."

"LiLi?" Logan asked

"Nickname"

"Are you two going out?" Kendall and James asked

"NOPE! Liam is like one of my best friends, we are not going out! Positive!"

They started to relax and look around my room. But why would James ask that if we are going out, I wouldn't go out with two people at once that's wrong. Maybe because all of the guys are here, me and James could tell. I looked at James and mouthed when. He mouthed back now and I nodded my head.

"Wow, Katie, you're room much different than I've imagined it. I've been in here millions of times but I have never looked at it like this before." Logan said

"Urm… Thanks, I guess. Guys can I tell you something? Just swear not to get mad." I asked

"What have you done, Katie?" Kendall raised an eyebrow

"Ok, well I've been taking an liking in someone for a long time. And we started dating…" I looked at the ground and saw James wink at the Logan really quick, thinking I didn't see that.

"Is it James?" Carlos asked

"How?"

"I had a feeling…"

"Kendall...?"

He looked up and smiled at me.

"Look I'm really pissed off about this Katie, but James is my best friend and you are my baby sister. It's odd but It's your life. But James, hurt Katie I will hurt that pretty little face of yours. You might be my best friend, but I am willing to kick your ass if you hurt her. Understand?" Kendall glared at James

James nodded his head.

"Let's go and watch a movie, Katie's choice!" Carlos cheered

"How about that new Dak Zevon movie, I even have it on disk!" I grabbed the dvd out of nowhere

"I made a huge mistake letting Katie choose." He palmed face

"You guys have to watch it with me, please?" I gave them my famous puppy eyes and they all gave in.

"Come on then let's go." I cheered


	24. Chapter 21

**A/N: I AM TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING FOR 2 TO 3 WEEKS! I blame school, homework and teachers! Anyway, I skipped the story to Monday as I didn't know what to type up for the weekend part and I had more idea's for Monday! So ENJOY! (:**

* * *

**Katie's P.O.V**

I woke up by the sound of my alarm going off at 7AM. School. I completely forgot I had to face that place again, mostly Lewis and the people that check my Facebook. Hopefully nothing has gone round. I sat up in my bed and hit the dismiss button and climb out of my bed. A bright light was peaking through my window. I pulled the curtains open, beautiful sunshine and not a cloud in sight! Perfect day for swimming, the beach, chilling with your mates or shopping. Well, i have to miss it out to be stuck in school. I looked through my closet and see what i could wear today. I picked out a white sleeveless shirt, orange shorts and my black vans. I added some Mascara, a tiny bit of eyeliner and some lip gloss. I done my hair in a fish tail plait, grabbed a bunch of random bracelets on and walked downstairs.

"Well look who is awake?" Kendall chuckled

"I was awake from seven Ken, I just took my time." i grabbed an apple from the counter and took a bite out of it.

"So what lessons have you got today then?"Logan asked

"I don't know i'll check!" i ran upstairs, along the hallway until i bumped into someone

"Oh sorry, James!"

"Its ok, and wow! You look really, wow!" He stared

"Urm... thanks James, but starring at me makes me feel uncomfortable..." i blushed

"Ok, ok! You're blushing by the way. I better get to the guys before they scream at me" James laugh and kissed my cheek.  
I walked into my bedroom and closed the door. I looked at my planner on my desk and looked at my timetable.  
Art, Maths, Geography and History. Great! History, what a excitement! I grabbed my bag and phone and returned downstairs.

"Well..." Kendall asked

"So i first the day with homeroom like everyday, then Art, Maths, Lunch then History then Geography." i moaned

"Baby sister" Kendall pulled me into his arms, "Nothing should not happen in History because Carlos or James are going to swap seats with you so you are with one of them. Lewis should not bother you unless he is looking for trouble. But your last lesson is with me so i will meet you outside your History classroom, kay?"  
i nodded my head

"Guys lets go, we cant be late." Logan ordered. We all walked to the car and i sat in the front, as i was the fastest there. Logan was driving and Kendall, Carlos and James was sitting in the back, giving my playful evil faces. We pulled into school and i spotted Liam standing on the wall, waiting for me. When Logan parked the car i was the first to jump out.

"Bye guys, i'll meet you all at Lunch or somewhere." i ran off. Liam was turned around so i quickly jumped on his back and he was shocked.

"Katie, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Liam panicked, holding me up.

"Sorry Li, and you can put me down." Liam let me down and patted my head.

"Hey! I'm not a dog! Also when did you get here?" I asked

"Around five minutes ago and no sight on Lewis today." he smirked while i laughed.

"So what's your first lesson?" i said as we walked into the building

"Art in room 12, you?"

"Same." I said opening my locker

"Hello Kit-Kat!" Carlos shouted

"Hey Carlos, hey guys!" I smiled

"Do you want people to know?" James whispered  
i shook my head. I really like James but i don't want people to know, knowing that Jessie aka BIG MOUTH will spread it around the WHOLE entire world, and trust me, she will!

"So we're going to head off to Homeroom, wanna come?" I asked.

"We're fine Katie, we need to talk about stuff. We'll see you in Maths. Love you!" Kendall kissed my forehead. As me and Liam walked to homeroom loads of girls was giving my dirty looks.

"Whats up with everyone?" I whispered to Liam. He just shrugged and we continued walking faster.  
When we reached homeroom which was at the other end of the school, we sighed the relief.

"Well that was-"

"Katie!" someone shouted  
I turned around and saw Lewis heading towards me. Now i'm regretting turning around.

"What do you want?" i spoke coldly

"Whats wrong with you?"

"I would ask you that question first before you ask me!" i muttered

"Katie look, i'm sorry!"

"I don't want to hear it Lewis." I cutted him off and walked into the class with Liam.

"Didn't he not understand when your brothers talked to him and i even sent him texts to leave you alone?"

"I don't know Li, can we just forget about this jerk. So is our teacher nice?" i asked, changing the subject

"His name is quite a mouthful so he tells us to call him Mr B. He is quite an slow and old teacher so you can get away with anything. He also a chilled out teacher but he can be really strict if the class before annoyed him."  
The door swung open and Miss Banks appeared.

"Hello Katie, who do we have here?" She asked

"This is my best friend Liam." I smiled

"Well hello Liam. And Katie, if you have any problems with anyone or homework etc. Please come to me anytime. I'm glad you are settling in." She smiled  
I nodded my head.

"Anyways, why are you two in here so early? You still got a whole good five minutes left." She asked

"We just wanted to chill out really, and Liam homeroom is two or three rooms away so its not that far." I said. Miss nodded her head and started typing on her computer.

"Hey Katie I'm going to go now, I'll see you at lunch." Liam said

"Alright, bye Li!" I hugged him and he went to his form. I sat there in silence, until the bell ran and I immediately looked at the ground, playing with my fingers. I hated homeroom, everything awkward and stuff. I felt my phone vibrate meaning I received a text.

_Lewis; Wanna be like that Katie? I'll just make your life twice as worst than Jessie did. Just you watch..._

"Katie, you ok?" Someone whispered  
I turned around to see James with a concerned face. I nodded my head, smiled and turned back round. My phone started to vibrate again so I pulled it out and read the texts.

_Jessie; Can't wait for Lewis to do his work! You deserve all you get!_

_Lewis; You better not speak a word about this, Katie._

I felt tears stings my eyes while I tried to hold them back. I jumped out of my seat and ran down the hall. I didn't want no one in that room to see me cry. They will just tell Kendall! Or call me a cry baby or something. I need to go somewhere, to clear my head. Soon as I was far away from my homeroom I started wondering around, looking for somewhere where no one would go. I looked at the sign on the door of one of the music rooms.

All music lessons in this classroom will not be in this room. Please go to room 114.

Score! I opened the door of the music room and close it softly. No one would look here as there is a note. Not even teachers. Hopefully I will be able to clear my head.

**Kendall's P.O.V**

I heard my phone go off in class and my teacher gave me a look.

"Miss, this is really important, I have to take this!" I shouted

-phone call-  
Me: Hello?  
James: Katie gone!  
Me: What do you mean gone?  
James: She was on her phone then she just ran out of the room. And I don't know why  
Me: WHAT! James, I'm going to your homeroom. Wait outside there! We need to get Logan and Carlos. I hope my baby sister is ok.  
James: We all want her to be Kendall. And alright see you then.  
-End of call-

"Miss i-"

"Kendall, I got a email from Miss Banks about everything. Don't worry, you can leave." She cutted me off. I grabbed my bag and ran to the boys classrooms.

_-40 minutes Later-_

**Logan's P.O.V**

"Katie!" I shouted.

We have been everywhere but the IT and Music block. She has got to be in there or something worst must have happened

"But what about if she did try and do it again?" Kendall screamed. The pour boy was in tears, he was so worried about his sister that he was starting to blame himself.

"Shh! Guys do you hear that?" I whispered

"Hear what?" Carlos shouted

"Number one, Carlos don't shout and number two, talking"

"Because there's lessons going on, the teacher must be talking." James rolled his eyes

"There's no lesson on in Music right now!" I protested

"But there is in IT!" Kendall said

"Ohh shush!" I whispered.

**Katie's P.O.V**

"This is all my fault. I'm going to be in so much tro-" someone put their hand on my mouth. What the fuck! Who is in here? A figure came closer to me and it turned out to be Lewis.

"Knew I would find you in here. You need to be super quite until I say so, kay?" He whispered. I slowly nodded my head and stayed silent. Someone opened the door to the classroom and Lewis stood still as a rock.

"Nope, guys Katie not in there!" A voice said closing the door shut. That voice was Logan's. Oh no, the guys are looking for me!

"Katie, we need to talk!" Lewis whispered , after he was sure they was gone

"We have nothing to talk about. Oh and very nice of you to place your hand over my mouth!" I rolled my eyes

"Shh! Katie, teachers will find out we're here! And why do you think we have nothing to talk about?" He whispered

"Because you only feel bad now, but when it happened, you was sitting there laughing your ass off!" I whispered shouted

"I was being a jerk!"

"Well that wasn't hard to notice, can you just let me leave!" I muttered

"Not until you know that I'm sorry!" He said

"Yeah, I know you're but that's not letting me forgive you that easy. Plus I don't want nothing to do with you, Lewis! Make my life a living hell! It was just getting good, but you have to ruin it! Lewis, you was bullied yourself! So you know how it feels. I guess you just want to take it out of me and make yourself feel better! I moved school for a reason, to get away from bullying. But I can never get rid of my past, can I? Why don't you just leave me along and forget we even met each other!" I shouted. Lewis just starred at me. I stood up and walked out of the room and went to class liked nothing even happened...


	25. Chapter 22

**Katie's P.O.V**

I walked to my Maths class as I missed all of Art. I stood outside to door choosing to go inside or not. All of the guys are in my Maths class so its going to be awkward. I knocked on the door and waited for the teacher to open the door.

"Miss Knight, you're late. But don't worry about it. Your seat is next to Kendall" she stepped to the side so I could walk into the classroom. I took my place next to Kendall and tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"Also Katie?" I looked up

"Mr Kay would like to talk to you about something after school. If you don't know where the room is, come to me or your brother and one of us will show you." She smiled

I looked down at the Maths book. I never really understood Maths. I had to get tutored by Logan and I would just lie myself out of his lessons. Don't get me wrong, I love Logan as a brother however he goes so technical and it gets confusing sometimes. The only people that knew I struggle in Maths is the guys, Mom and the teacher. No one else! It would give people another reason to pick on me.

"Katie, Mr Kay wants to talk to you about missing class. He is like our school councillor but if you don't want to talk to him about it, you can always come to me." Kendall whispered

"Ok, I'll tell at Lunch." I said

"Do you need help, with the work?" He asked. I shook my head and he gave me an unsure look but forgot about it.

Kendall turned around and started to talk to Logan while I stared at my book.

"Katie, could you come here a second?" Miss Lewis called. I slowly nodded and walked to her desk.

"Logan told me you have a history struggling with Maths. So do you want to sometimes come out of homeroom and get me tutor you? Or you could ask Logan as you know him more well and he knows your weak points." She asked.

"I'll ask Logan." i mumbled, walking back to my seat, jotting things on my book.

"So class, for tonight's homework i would like you to do some-" The bell rang interpreting her from finishing her homework! YAY! No Math homework. Everyone jumped out of theirs seats and ran off to the places they wanted to be. As soon as i took a step from the classroom door i was stopped by the guys.

"Katie, you have alot to fill us in. Now whats been troubling you?" Carlos asked

I passed Kendall my phone and he gave me an odd look.

"Read the text messages from today after 8am." He gave me an odd look but still did it anyway.

"WHAT DOES THIS BOY UNDERSTAND BY THE WORDS TO LEAVE YOU ALONE!" Kendall screamed.

"Kendall you need to calm down." Logan said calmy

"HOW THE FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN IF THIS IDIOT IS TEXTING MY BABY SISTER, TELLING HER THAT HE WILL MAKE HER LIFE WORST?!" Kendall face was with pure anger and this scared me. I stood slightly behind James and Carlos, holding both of their hands.

"HE IS DEAD! I GAVE HIM A WARMING AND HE DIDN'T LISTEN, HE IS DEAD!" Kendall punched a locker making it have a huge dent into it. Kendall ran off, looking for Lewis while Logan, James, Carlos and I followed

"Katie, are you ok? you seem pale." James looked at me.

"I'm just scared if Kendall get's hurt." I whispered

"Katie-bear, Kendall a big boy, he knows what to do. And if someone messes with his family, they are going to pay. Remember Kendall is a Knight."

**Lewis' P.O.V**

I was walking down the hallway, thinking of ways to get Katie to listen to me. The music room thing didn't work at all. She just screamed at me then left.

"LEWIS!" A male voice screamed

I turned around and saw Kendall. Man he looks like he wants to beat someone up.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Kendall threw a punch at my face. His fist connected with my jaw. I think i heard it crack. He punched me again, but this time in the stomach, making me fall to the ground. He jumped onto me and started punching all of my face. I tried to defend myself but he was too strong for me. More and more people started to crowd around, laughing, pointing, filming and taking pictures. Why did i push my limits? My head started to pound really bad, black dots was taking over my vision. I was out cold

**Kendall's P.O.V**

"KENDALL KNIGHT!" A female voice shouted at the top of her lungs. I looked around and saw my principal starring at me. I got off Lewis, noticing he was out cold. He deserved everything he got. I looked around if i could see Katie. She was crying in James arms with the other boys comforting her.

"My office we will have a nice phone call to your mom about your behaviour." She dragged me to her office.

"Meet me outside her office." i mouth to Logan which he nodded too

I sat in the chair in her office next to the desk while she close the door,

"Also, Clare. Call Kendall Knight mother and tell her to come to the school as soon as possible please. Thank you!" She closed the door and sat in her chair

"So Kendall, would you like to explain to me what happened outside there?"

"I was beating Lewis." i stared at her like she was dumb

"And why were you beating up Lewis?" She asked

"Because I told him to back away from my sister but he threatened to bully her, and get other people to do it with him"

"Did he say to or write it down or something?" She started to write down everything I was saying

"He sent these texts to my sisters phone." I said

"May I see these texts?"

I unlocked my sisters phone and went on the chat with Lewis.

"Here its all here. I could even screenshot it for you?" I asked

"Yes, that would be good. This might have to get the cops involved."

I screenshot the texts and sent them to Miss school email.

"Thank you Kendall, however you will still have to be punished for being involved in a fight. The same will happen to him but Lewis will have further punishment." I nodded my head

"Sorry, but Miss Knight is here. Do i sent her in?" A teacher said. She nodded her head and my mom appeared

"Miss Knight, would you sit down please." My mom took a seat next to me.

"Kendall has been in a fight with another student. And i have decided he will be suspended until next Monday for his actions. However the other student has been sending your daughter texts on her phone, which the cops will be involved."

"Ok, thank you. Would i be able to take my daughter, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garica as well?" My mom asked

"Yes you may. See you next week Kendall, and you will be on report the first couple of days you come back so be on your best behaviour." I nodded my head and me and mom walked out of the room.

"Kendall?" Logan said, sitting with the guys and Katie in the waiting room

"Mom is signing us all out early. Lets go." I picked up Katie and we all walked to the car.

"I'll sit in the far back with Katie." I said sitting in the back next to Katie. Logan sat in the front with Mom, James and Carlos in the middle.

"Katie, i'm sorry. But i'm fine now, ok?" i whispered to her kissing her forehead

"Kendall are you going to tell us or not?" Carlos looked at me

"I got suspended for this whole week. I go back next Monday..." I said

"WHAT!" All of them shouted but Mom as she already knew

"Kendall this is really bad! That goes on your record and that means when you come back you're on report. You need to be really behaved. Because now you only have one more chance and after that, they can kick you out.!" Logan informed me

"I know Logan, but this was for my baby sister. If anyone hurts Katie, they are dead. Simple as that." i crossed my arms

"Mom..." I whispered

"Yes hunny?"

"How much trouble am I in?" I asked

"This time i'm going to let you off as you was defending your family, however any fights again. I will not be letting you off."

"Plus, Lewis is in way more trouble than me." i said

"How much?" James asked

"The cops much." i said. Katie seemed to look much happier when i said that

"We should celebrate about Lewis being in that much trouble!" James said

"X-box War?" we all shouted

"Katie, you want to join us?" I asked

"Hmm... I don't know. Maybe." she smiled

Oh shoot! Her birthday is in two days! We need to finish off her big present!

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you liked it and sorry for the wait (: Ciara Bravo Bday really soon! Please review, i would love to hear what you guys think! Thanks :)**


	26. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! So I tried to make this chapter very long and interesting for you guys! This is the longest chapter I've ever wrote yet! I'm going to my nan's today til next Thursday but I will still try to update! Hopefully **

* * *

**Katie's P.O.V**

As Soon as we hit the front door I was the first one to run up the stairs.

"Katie, don't you want to join us?" Logan asked

"No thanks, I'm really tired." I yawned

"At one something?" Kendall raised an eyebrow

"Like I said I'm tired, I didn't get that much sleep last night and as we are off school early, I'm going to catch up on it." I turned on my heels and walked to my room and closed the door. This time I wasn't lying. I didn't sleep last night at all as I was thinking about what Lewis would do, my mind said he will push it too far, and I was correct. I kicked off my vans and went to sleep.

**Kendall's P.O.V**

As Katie went to sleep, it was a good time for me and the guys to talk about her birthday.

"You know that Katie's birthday is in two days and we haven't got anything done." I reminded the guys

"Oh my, how could I forget!? I think it would take loads of days to build her a studio, so we should scrap that idea." Logan said

"We should do something that Katie will love, have fun, get her mind of things, you know?" James thought

"Disneyland?" Carlos asked

"No Carlos I don't think she would want to go to - hang on a second! She has always wanted to go there, it's like the dream place she wants to go on her bucket list!" I said

"Well if we are going to do that, we need to book tickets, pack, get your Mom to agree with us." Logan said

"Guys remember this is for Katie! We would do anything for her to make her happy! Nothing impossible." James said

"Why are you guys talking about Katie?" Mom raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms

"Mom, we was thinking, so Katie's birthday that if we could take her -"

"DISNEYLAND!" Carlos shouted

"Shh! Carlos, she might hear us. But yeah, can we?" we begged.

"That's a great idea! She'll love it guys. I will sort out the plane tickets and stuff, you guys will just need to pack, and find a way for katie to pack her stuff without knowing where she is going." She smiled and grabbed the laptop, walking off to her room.

"Now... How do we get Katie to pack?" I asked

"James should take her shopping and say that we're going to Minnesota" Carlos stated out

"Why me?" James whined

"Number one, you're her boyfriend. Number two, you've a good taste in fashion. Number three, there will be loads of mirrors there!"

"Fine!" James crossed his arms

"But we know Katie is going to ask why." Carlos said

"Let's say there is a hockey match and then say we are staying here for a couple more days." Kendall said

"Well that's done with. Who wants to play some COD?" James laughed

**Katie's P.O.V**

I was lazily lying on my bed watching another episode of Pretty Little Lairs, when someone knocked on my door.

"Yeah?" I shouted.

My mom walked in and sat on my bed.

"Katie, how come you didn't tell me?"

"I can deal with stuff myself." I said

"Well, not if you bunk a lesson and a half. Who is this guy anyway?"

"Someone." I stared at her

"Katie, I am your mother and all I'm trying to do is to help you. You need to let people in. It's good for you to tell someone your problems, even if it's a little girly argument. It's much better than bottling everything up."

"His name is Lewis. I used to be his friend. He was gay, and I didn't judge him at all. Then he hurt my feelings, being an idiotic he didn't know that it hurt. Then he tried to say sorry but I didn't have it and now it's up to this." I told her

"Sweetie" Mom pulled me in a hug, "Boys can be like that. They are boys, sometimes they don't mean to say things. But I'm glad you told me, after I heard from your principle, which I was annoyed about but that doesn't matter. See look how easy that was to say? If you ever need to talk, I'm never that far."

"I love you Mom. And I will, I promise." We broke from the hug and she ushered back to her room. I looked at the pile of homework on my desk. Most of it was Maths. I looked at my clock, 10:00pm. I turned my attention back to the TV and stayed up watching Pretty Little Lairs.

_Six Hours Later _

After watching a full series of Pretty Little Lairs, I grabbed my phone and went on Facebook.

_Katie Knight: Anyone know what the time is? My clock messed up :L  
Jessie Chambers: Time for you to shut the fuck up_

Ouch all I asked was about the time. I called Liam to see if he knew.

-Beep, beep, be-

Liam: Katie?

Me: li, do you know what the time is?

Liam: Well you should be waking up for school tomorrow in three hours. Can't sleep?

Me: So you're telling me, I stayed up til 4am to watch Pretty Little Lairs?

Liam: Yeah I guess

Me: How come you're awake? When I called you, you sound wide awake

Liam: Can't sleep. I saw your Facebook status, but I thought your brothers were hacking you

Me: Nope, I make sure my brothers don't know the email or password. I don't need them asking questions about all the crap on my Facebook.

Liam: You know they can see it, right?

Me: What? How

Liam: People screenshot your status and send them around, and they are most likely to see it

Me: That would have been good if I knew that from ages ago

Liam: Love, don't stress yourself out. Go to sleep. Remember your Birthday is tomorrow.

Me: Ok Li, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight

Liam: Goodnight Katie

-End of Call-

I placed my phone on the desk. I still haven't done that Maths homework due tomorrow. Might as well do it now. I walked over to my desk and started cracking on my homework.

_**Kendall P.O.V – **__7:30am – _

"Hey guys, where's Katie?" I said sleepily, walking into the living area

"Probably getting ready or something." Logan shrugged

"I'll check." I said walking back upstairs to Katie's bedroom.

"Katie?" I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked on the door again, but this time louder and harder.  
"Katie?" I started to panic. Still no answer

"Katie, answer me or I'm coming in!" I warned. No answer what so ever. The silence started to freak me out. I opened her door wide and saw her sleeping very awkward on her desk chair, her head laid on the desk.

"Katie, wake up! You're going to be late!" I shook her.

Katie's eyes shot opened.

"What's the time?" She rubbed her eyes, getting up from her chair, stretching her arms and legs.

"7:30 and we need to leave real soon, so hurry up and get ready quick!" I told her, "We'll be downstairs." I walked out of her bedroom and returned to the guys.

"She wasn't even getting ready. I found her sleeping on her desk." I chuckled

"Why would she be sleeping on her desk?" Carlos asked

"They was sheets of work. Probably was doing homework."

"WHAT? You are telling me Katie stayed up all night doing homework. Why didn't she come to me to help her? Oh my god, she has a French test today and if she didn't get enough sleep she will be put in the lower set!" Logan freaked out

"Logan, calm down. She will do alright. Let's make a rule, Logan every day after school see if she has got homework." James said

"What rule?" A female voice said, which belong to Katie

"That whenever you get homework, you go Logan." I said

"Why?" She asked

"Why was you up all night?" Logan asked, completely ignoring her question.

"It wasn't just because of Homework. I was watching TV and I lost track in time." Katie yawned

"How much sleep did you get last night?" James asked, wrapping his arm around her waist

"Around two hours."

"YOU HAD TWO HOURS OF SLEEP?! That means you went to bed at 5:30am in the morning! You do know you have a French test today right? And you have sports today too!" Logan panicked

Katie went into shock mode.

"Yolo?" she bit her bottom lip

"Katie, you might only live once but school is probably one of the most important things. It gives you an education, and you will need one to get wherever you want in life."

"Can we just drop this subject?" She whispered

"Yeah, let's just go to school." I said.

We all piled in the car, Me in the back with Katie and James, Carlos and Logan in front.

**Katie's P.O.V**

That topic was urm, interesting? However if I get in a different class for French, it will get me away from Jett! Damn! I have gym and I haven't had any breakfast. I might just tell the teacher I feel ill or something? We came to a stop in round twenty minutes. If we left any later we would have been late, there was quite a bit of traffic out there.

"Hey." Someone whispered in my ear. I turned around and saw Liam in front of me.

"Hey Li, sorry for taking long, I over slept and we was in traffic." I said

"It's cool and I got you something!" Liam smiled

"Why?" I asked

"Your birthday silly." Liam pulled out a light purple box from his bag. "Here, open it" he gave me the box.

I slowly opened it and it was a necklace. It said _Katie_ on it in a half heart. The other bit was missing.

"Turn it over." I listen to what Liam said and on the back it said _Best _on it.

"Li, is there a bit missing?" I asked

Liam pulled out his keys and it had a key ring on it. He took my necklace and placed it next to his key ring. It said _Liam_ on it and on the back, it said _mates_.

"I have the other half love. To show our friendship. I hope you like it." He chuckled

"I love it Liam. Thank you!" I hugged him

"So what's your lesson after homeroom?" Liam pulled away from the hug

"French and I have an exam. What about you?" I asked

"English." Liam yawned

"Didn't go to sleep last night?"

"Couldn't sleep one bit, oh yeah where is your brother?" Liam asked

"Lockers, how come?"

"Need to talk to him. Bye love." Liam kissed my cheek.

I started walking to my homeroom getting dirty looks from people here and there.

"Katie?" Someone called out

I turned around and saw a girl coming towards me, She came up to me and punched me in the eye.

"Happy early birthday!" She laughed and walked off.

My eye started to sting. I ran to the girls bathrooms and put some cover up on my eye. Hopefully the guys don't notice.

"Aww! Isn't the little cry baby." Jessie's voice filling the room

"What are you doing here?" I whispered

"Didn't you hear, I've moved school. Isn't that great? Well for me it is anyways!" She laughed.

"And I see I'm in most of your classes but homeroom! Bad luck for you. See you got my little present!" She friends laughed while Jessie stepped for towards me.

"Tell your brothers about this, you will be wishing your dead!" She threatened.

"Do I make this clear?" she warned me. I nodded my head

"Good." She pushed me and my head it the wall, hard.

"Spray! I've been way too close to Katie! Eww Katie Germs! Get rid of them NOW!" She ordered.

One of her friends quickly ran and sprayed her. She turned and walked off laughing with her friends. I touched the side of my head as it felt wet. I looked at my hands, blood. My head was bleeding. I got some tissue and tried to make it look better. After five minutes the bleeding stopped. I got some makeup and covered it quickly. The first bell ran 8 minutes ago, so I'm already late. I picked up my bag, brushed off my clothes and walked to homeroom. My homeroom wasn't that far off so it only took around 3 minutes to get there. When I opened the door, James sighed of relief.

"Miss Knight why are you late?" Miss Banks asked

"I was just in the nurse room." She nodded my head. Thank god she believed me or I wouldn't know what else to say. I sat my seat next to James and started playing with my nails.

"Thank god you are here. I was about to text Liam and the guys if they knew where you were." James said

"I just didn't feel well. Just a little headache, that's all." I nervously bit my bottom lip. James eyed me for a second. Maybe he doesn't believe me.

"Urm… anyway, how many marks do you need to get to be in the Highest class in French." I asked, changing the subject

"I think a grade B or higher. Best person to ask is Logan." I nodded my head and started playing fruit ninja on my phone. Homeroom went really quick and before I knew it, I was in French.

"No talking, this is a test. You have 50 minutes. Go." My French teacher said

The first bit of the test was quite easy. It was all the basic stuff, like saying hello, your name, age. But it started getting harder and harder and I didn't know any of this. The events from this morning kept playing in my head as Jessie just stared at me. Did I mention she was in my class? Well she was. She and her friends kept throwing paper stuff at me. All with rude comments or threats. Katie, remember don't listen to them. DON'T LISTEN TO ANY OF IT. My brain was telling me to pick up a note and read it but my heart was telling me not too. I decided to read some.

_Loser_

_Fat_

_Remember what I said today, or else_

_Your brothers don't even like you! They get forced to hang out with you_

_Poor Liam, he suffering. Hanging out with that freak_

_Emo_

_Sket_

_Slut_

_Whore_

_Get A Life_

_ULGY_

_Wear makeup! YOU __**NEED**__ it_

_Happy birthday bitch. Hope you get all the beatings you wanted tomorrow! Don't worry I'll add some to your list _

_Cry baby_

_NO ONE LIKES YOU! GET IT IN YOUR HEAD!_

Tears started to spill down my face. I shouldn't have read them. I tried to wipe them away but they still kept going, like a non-stop waterfall.

"Class you may leave. You're 50 minutes is over." Mr Moore dismissed us

I stuffed the notes into my bag and quickly tried to run out of class. However I got pushed to the ground and everyone walked out.

"Katie? Are you ok?" Mr Moore asked. I nodded my head

"Tell me what that was all about? The notes, the tears, the red puffy eyes, the pushing."

"It's nothing. I just having a bad day." I lied

"It seemed like bullying Katie. Now sit down."

I sat down on a desk

"I used to be a councillor, help children with problems at school, home, anywhere. You can tell me anything Katie. I'll email your next teacher that you are with me so people don't go searching for you." He said, typing away to my next teacher. I had English and I guess I'm missing it and I'm stuck in here.

"Could you explain to me what that was all about?" He asked

Think of a lie Katie, THINK!

"We had a stupid little argument over this guy and she was trying to annoy me. Nothing else." I lied once again

"Are you sure?" Mr Moore eyed me

I nodded my head, scared of my own voice cracking.

"Do you want to go back to English or stay here?"

"Stay here" I whispered. I do NOT want to go to English, Jessie will be there and she will be proud to see that I look like I've been crying. Carlos and Liam are also in there which they will just worry. Plus Lewis is in there and he is just going to beg and say sorry or help Jessie bully me.

"Alright I'll be back in 15 minutes, you can just calm yourself down and stuff like that." Mr Banks walked out of the class, closing the door behind him. He probably gone to the staffroom or something. Notes kept replying in my head.

_Your brothers don't even like you! They get forced to hang out with you…_

_NO ONE LIKES YOU! GET IT IN YOUR HEAD!_

Maybe they are true. Maybe everyone hates me because I am a freak! Jessie has broken me, and she has broken me bad. Tears starting to fall down again. But I didn't bother to stop them. I let them fall while I hugged my knees. 10 minutes later, I left the classroom. Mr Moore did say he would be back in 15 minutes and if he sees me crying he's going to tell I was lying. I walked over to the girl's bathroom and looked at my reflection. My makeup has gone everywhere so you can see the eye and the cut on my face, all thanks to Jessie. My eye was purple/black. I got out from foundation and slowly and carefully put it around my eye and over the cut. The cut stung really badly but I've got to live with it. My eyes we're starting to go back to white now. As soon as I headed to English the bell rang, telling everyone it was lunch. Was I in there for that long? I walked along the hallway, keeping my head down.

"What a loser." Jessie shouted

"Freak!" One of her friends shouted .

I picked up my paste and went over to my locker where the guys were.

"Hey baby sister." Kendall smiled

"Hey." I whispered, putting my French and English book in my locker.

"What's wrong?" Kendall frowned

"Nothing, just got a little headache that's all." I lied.

It's not just a headache big brother, its way more than you will never know…

"Why wasn't you in English?" Logan asked. I gave him the 'how do you know' look

"Carlos text us." Logan said

"Mr Moore wanted to keep me in class for extra." I said

"What did you do wrong?" Carlos asked

"Nothing, he just wanted to ask why I only done some of the questions. Nothing big." I said

"Jessie comes here now." I whispered, the guy faces fell.

"She in all of my classes but homeroom."

"Has she done-" James asked

"She acts like I'm not even here. Which is a good thing for me anyways!" I smiled. Another lie, she knows I'm here and has ruined my mood. We all know she loves it.

"Should we get lunch? I hear they are doing corndogs today!" Carlos jumped up and down

"Alright, let's go." I chuckled

We all walked into the Lunch hall and lined up. Jessie and her gang was all giggling with these boys and giving me dirty looks.

"Liam could you just buy me a sandwich? I need to use the bathroom quickly." I said, giving him my money

"Which one?" He asked

"Any I don't care." I ran off.

**Jessie's P.O.V**

"Hey Lea, where is the little baby going? Let's go and follow her!" I jumped out of my seat and secretly followed her. Me and Lea tip-toed behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"You didn't say anything to that teacher right?" I said coldly

She shook her head

"Aww! Is the baby too scared to talk?" Lea laughed

I looked at Lea and she nodded her head. I punched her in the guts and Lea slapped her cross her face. Tears was streaming down her face.

"Mention anything about this to anyone, you will be wishing you won't." I walked off back to the lunch hall. Proud of myself!

**Katie's P.O.V**

"Katie, what's going on?" A familiar voice said. My body was in so much pain. I opened one of my eyes. Lewis.

"What?" I asked

"Why did Jessie and Lea do that to you?" He asked

I pushed my body up. Ouch how am I going to be able to do P.E next lesson

"Why would you care?" I spat

"Katie I do -"

"NO YOU DON'T STOP LYING TO ME!" I shouted

"I'm worried about you."

"Shut up and leave me alone!" I screamed at him

I continued walking down the hallway leaving Lewis standing there. Everyone was staring at me. I just want to go home. I walked to my locker and got out my kit. I quickly texted Kendall that I'm getting changed for sports. The bell ran meaning we should be at lessons. So I've missed Lunch as well as breakfast! Man, today I'm going to be in love with my fridge. A couple minutes later the guys came and joined the rest of the class.

"Hi Katie!" Jessie smiled. She makes me so sick, acting all nice because my best friend, my boyfriend and my brothers are here. She needs a good slap.

"Today we will be doing track. I'll be putting you in partners for today's lesson. Kendall and Logan, James and Carlos, Liam and Josh, Lewis and Amy, Lea and Rilie, Katie and Jessie, Jett and Andy…" She continued on

WAIT! I'm with Jessie. She going to kill me in this lesson, I know it! We did a warm up for 10 minutes then practice running down the track. Me and Jessie started running, and I was already out of breath. Thanks for having no food!

"Wow Katie you really need a workout!" Jessie laughed

"I haven't ate anything to-" I fell on the floor head first. Ouch. I got back up and ran up to Jessie.

"Opps, sorry?" She giggled. Then she barged into me.

"What is wrong with you?" I thought out loud

"Excuse me?" Jessie stopped and walked over to me

The sun beamed on us which made my headache much worst. Jessie started to look like she was spinning around. I fell to the ground

"HELP! KATIE, SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE IS PASSING OUT!" Jessie pretended to care. She looked at me and gave me a dirty look. And that was the last thing I saw….


	27. Chapter 24

**Kendall's P.O.V**

"KATIE!" I screamed, running over to her.

"Katie? Katie, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand, anything to show me that you can hear me!" I panicked

"Kendall, back away. We all sort it out." Miss Smith said

"No, I'm not leaving my baby sister." I held Katie's hand.

"Kendall, you have to. We need to take her to the nurse to see if she is ok." She picked her up and carried her to the nurse office.

"Katie..." I cried. I felt myself being pulled into a hug. I looked up and saw Logan concerned eyes looking down at me.

"It will be ok, Ken." Logan rubbed my back.

"She had something to do with it." I mumbled

"Who is she?" Logan asked

I stood up and walked over to Jessie.

"What did you do to my sister?" I said angrily

"Me? I didn't do nothing!" Jessie said innocently

"Don't think I won't hurt you!" I threatened. Her eyes widened

"You can't hurt me, I'm a girl." She laughed. Great, I completely forgot about that.

"Just stay away from my baby sister!" I walked back to the guys.

"Can we go and see Katie?" I asked them

"Sure buddy, let's go." James said.

**Katie's P.O.V**

I felt someone wet and cold on my head. Where am I? The last thing I remember was that Jessie was giving me a dirty look and laughing. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in the nurses office.

"Glad you are awake, Miss Knight. Could you tell me why you passed out?" The nurse smiled sweetly at me.

"Well, today I didn't have breakfast as I was running late today. And I completely forgot about lunch because urm... I had this homework due." I stuttered out. I didn't mention the other stuff as she would probably send me to Mr Moore or tell Mom about it.

"So how did you get the black eye?" She questioned

"Probably the impact on falling or something." I shrugged

"Alright, urm…" She flicked through some of her notes, "Katie, you have two choices. One is, to rest here til your next lesson or you can be sent home."

"I'll stay here." I picked. I didn't chose the other choice even though I wanted to so bad however if I stayed home, I would have the long talk with mom about skipping meals

"Ok. So I suggest you should get some food. I'll come with you as the cafeteria so you can have something in the staffroom." She said. I nodded my head and got up and we walked over to the staffroom.

"What would you like Katie?" the nurse asked

"Anything but peanuts. I'm allergic." I told her

"Here. Take this tuna salad." She passed me the food

"Thank you" I smiled

We walked back the her office and the guys were stood outside

"Katie!" Kendall pulled me into a bear hug.

"Hey Kendall"

"You feeling ok baby sister?" He asked

"Yep, I'm fine. Just going to rest and eat like the nurse said."

"Urm… our gym teacher called Mom…" Kendall whispered

"What? I can't hear you" I said

"Our gym teacher called Mom. She wants you to come home and rest for today. She going to pick you up in 10 minutes"

"Well that's great isn't it." I say sarcastically

"Hey Katie, do you want any of us to go with you?" Logan asked

"No thanks." I smiled and left the room.

I walked through the hallway, keeping my head down. I didn't want no one I see me or even talk to me. Just as soon as I reach my locker, a familiar voice calls my name.

"Hey Katie, what happened in gym?" I looked up to see Lewis green eyes looking down at me

"Nothing. Why are you asking, like you even care." I said in an annoyed tone

"Ouch, and I do care. Katie, can't we just forget about the past and start a fresh clean page?"

"Why should I?" I slammed my locker

"Because everyone should get a second chance?" he smirked

"Not everyone, and you shouldn't get one at all! Do I need to remind you about what happened? Because you sure look like you have no idea about it!" I raised my voice a little

"It was a mistake!" Lewis shouted

"Which can never change! Why do you keep on begging me anyways? So I'll forgive you so you can do it again?" I moved closer to him

"Why are you so difficult? I've asked you and said sorry multiplies times and you always drag on what happened. Grow up Katie and stop replaying the past!" He spat in my face

"I don't care, ok! Leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. You live your life, I'll live mine. Bye Lewis." I walked away from him and head off to the reception.

I sat in the uncomfortable chairs and waited for Mom. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_Mom: Hey hunny, I've been stuck in traffic for the last 20 minutes, you'll have to walk home by yourself or wait 5 minutes for the guys to finish class to go home xxx _

"Great, just fantastically great!" I rolled my eyes

"Miss Knight, when will your mother be coming to pick you up?" Miss Floyd asked me

"She sent me a text telling me she's stuck in traffic and have to make my own way home. I can show you the text for proof?" I told her

"Katie, I trust you so don't worry. I'll sign you out and we will see you tomorrow."

I walked out of the school building and started my journey home. I stopped at the bus stop and looked to see if there was any in sight. None at all, if I stood here and wait, I would be here for hours. I continued walking and played angry birds on my iphone.

"HEY LOOK OUT!" Some random guy shouted

I looked up to bright lights speeding in my direction. I closed my eyes and hid my face in my arms. A loud sound of a car beeping his horn became louder and louder every second past. I felt someone push me to the side. My heart increasing every moment. I felt pain in my left ankle.

"Hey, are you ok?" A deep voice asked

I slowly looked up. Not him, why out of all people him! I would rather have got hit then be saved by him.

"Lewis…"

"Katie, what were you thinking? Didn't you see the car coming? Look at how much danger your phone put you in!" he shouted

"Look i-"

"Katie, I'm taking you home." Lewis picked me up

"What? Why? Get off me!" I screamed at him

"You are obviously not well enough to go home on your own. No if or buts, I'm taking you to your house and that's the end of it!" He put me in his car and closed the door.

I sighed loudly as he got into his car and started the car up. I didn't need his help! I could look after myself without his help. We pulled up to my house as he parked up.

"Want me to walk you up?" He asked

"Lewis I don't need your help. I can look after myself. Just stay away from me!" I got my bag and opened the door

"Katie, wait." He grabbed my hand

"Leave it." I closed the door and walked up to the door, I saw someone shadow eying me from the window. Let's hope it's my imagination


End file.
